Lo pervertido es bonito
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Después de tres años de relación, Naruto y Sakura, se atrevieron a tener intimidades para que su relación progresara. Sin embargo, hubo un viejo problema que seguía interponiéndose entre los dos... y sus perversiones. Advertencia: A.U., NaruSaku, rated "M", lime, referencias de SaIno.
1. La comunicación es lo más importante

Advertencias

1.- Se hará mención de otras parejas, pero no apocarán o se interpondrán de manera negativa entre Naruto y Sakura.

2.- Es clasificación "M" no porque vaya a haber escenas de sexo (por si no lo recuerdan o saben, fanfiction no permite ese tipo de contenido), la razón es porque habrá insinuaciones, pero no se llegará a escribir fragmentos con sexo.

La página indica que la clasificación "M" deben leerlo las personas mayores a 16 años, así que si eres menor no leas esto. ¡Ve a leer cosas bonitas! Pero si crees estar preparado para leer mi fanfic. aunque seas menor de edad, estás advertido.

* * *

Capítulo #1: La comunicación es lo más importante

Se encontraban en la sala de un departamento. Estaban recostados en un sofá cómodo y pequeño. Eran las siete de la tarde y el chico se arriesgó a decir algo muy atrevido; un chico que se consideraba un sin vergüenza.

—¿Eh?

—¡Lo que escuchaste! —dijo asustado y cubriéndose la cara, esperaba a que reaccionara de manera agresiva. La chica abrió su boca, pero no sabía que decir. Sabía que algún día se hablaría del tema. Ya eran mayores de edad y estaba segura de que Naruto era maduro y responsable.

—Bueno, nosotros...

Dejó de protegerse. Con pena la miró a los ojos y comenzó a sudar de las manos.

—Ahora que estás tranquila no sé cómo reaccionar, creí que no llegaría lejos —dijo Naruto riéndose de nervios.

—Esto es serio, no es algo tonto —Sonrió Sakura y sacó la lengua siendo burlona.

Él se levantó del sofá, colocó sus manos en la cintura, tomó aire y declaró: —¡Soy el shinobi que salvó al mundo ninja, merezco respeto!

—Claro, señor Uzumaki —Hizo una reverencia—. Pero recuerde que soy su querida novia, Sakura-chan. Tengo el derecho de no tratarlo como el mejor shinobi ya que luché a su lado. ¿Quiere usted, Naruto Uzumaki, salir golpeado?

—Siempre que sangre por tu golpe estaré feliz —dijo Naruto con emoción. Se acercó a su pareja y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Golpéame, Sakura-chan! —Le dio un beso en su boca y después ambos comenzaron a reír.

—¿Entonces, qué piensas?

Tomó más confianza una vez que Sakura bromeó. A veces le sorprendía lo seguro que se sentía a su lado, ni siquiera tomaba un minuto para ello. Le encantaba que estuvieran juntos. Hizo una buena decisión en declarar su amor. Tenía que tomar el riesgo a sus 17 años.

—Supongo que está... bien.

—¿Supones? —dijo preocupado—. Si no quieres, dímelo. Está bien, puedo esperar.

Ella sabía que nunca se aprovecharía de los demás, ni por más sencillo que fuera la situación. Naruto era un hombre de principios.

—Es que no se mucho sobre "eso" —Sakura resaltó la última palabra.

—Ni yo —él susurro.

—Piénsalo, nadie nos enseña sobre el sexo —dijo ella alterada—. Sé que sonará tonto, ¿cuál es la forma correcta de tener sexo? ¿Hay alguna forma de no quedar embarazada? ¿Y si supiéramos todas nuestras dudas aún quedara la incógnita de: ¿qué hacer si alguien nos descubre?

—Sakura-chan, es la primera vez que me siento más preparado que tú —Sonrió ampliamente. Se asimilaba a un zorro. Le tocaba burlarse.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso sabes? Sakura colocó sus manos en la cadera, en señal de "a ver maldito, demuéstralo".

—Jiraya-sensei.

El rostro de Sakura cambió a uno de decepción. Sabía que era verdad que Jiraya le había contado sobre temas de adultos, gracias a que en vida fue un gran pervertido. No era necesario haberlo conocido, porque con tal de saber que era "el mejor escritor de erotismo", según Kakashi, podía deducirse su perversión.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—No creas que leí esos libros —dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto—. Es que ero-senin me contó sobre ello. Fue traumatizante. No sé ni por qué le pregunté qué hacía en los saunas.

Sakura abrió los ojos más de lo normal y sintió su rostro rojo. Estaba apenada por haber oído eso. Si no fueran pareja, él hubiera sido golpeado. Nadie quería saber lo que hizo el legendario senin en los saunas.

—No puedo creer que le haya funcionado —Continuó hablando Naruto—. ¿Cómo es que algunas mujeres lo dejaban? Que pervertido era.

Sonrió. La nostalgia le ganaba cuando hablaba de su difunto maestro, pero ya no lloraba porque estaba seguro de que, si existía el otro mundo, su maestro estaría rodeado de mujeres bonitas. Pensándolo mejor, estaría pensando en la mujer de su vida, Tsunade.

—Entonces, ¿segura de que quieres intentarlo? —dijo Naruto alzando las cejas—. Me enseñó el hombre más pervertido de todos.

—No sé si sentirme segura o insegura ante eso —Rio un poco—. Podemos intentarlo.

—En serio, 'ttebayo?

Tuvo que pellizcarse de la emoción. Sintió cosquillas en el estómago y un escalofrío cubrió su cuerpo. Sus sueños pervertidos podrían salir. Sus manos recorrerían su cuerpo. Podrían ellos ser uno. Podría lograr lo que siempre quiso... ¡Lo haría!

—¿Cuándo? ¿O cómo? —dijo ansioso.

—Todo llegará a su tiempo —Sacó la lengua.

—Gracias, ¡Sakura-chan! —Se abalanzó hacia ella y, quería abrazarla, pero solo logró aplastarla.

Sakura quería preguntarle por qué agradecía. Porque sintió que esa palabra no quedaba para el momento. Además notaba que trataba de reprimir su ansiedad y entusiasmo. Así que decidió llegar al fondo del asunto siendo directa.

—¿Desde cuándo has esperado esto?

—¡Desde que fuimos novios! —dijo el muchacho. Ignoró los sueños eróticos que lo atormentaron desde antes de ser una pareja.

—Entonces, ¿dónde será? —Se acomodó en el sofá para dejar respirar a Sakura. De todas formas a ella no le interesaba que hubiera seguido así, porque era su peso favorito a la hora de los abrazos.

—En tu departamento, aquí —Indicó Sakura—. Nunca sería en mi casa. Apenas mis padres te conocen mejor y no querrás que se arruine tu imagen de chico bueno.

—¡Pero no es malo hacer cosas en privado! —exclamó Naruto con indignación y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sé, pero es mi casa —dijo ella incómoda—. ¿Qué tal si se escucha algo? ¿Y si alguien entrara a mi habitación?

—Bien, aquí será —dijo el chico sin vergüenza.

Sakura asintió para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo. Volteó al reloj colgado y supo que había pasado una hora más de la que tenía planeada. Debía ir a su casa para cenar lo que preparó su madre. La mujer esperaba no decepcionarla o que le gritara porque había llegado tarde.

De nuevo tendría que poner la excusa del entrenamiento porque si la señora sabía que estaba con Naruto... El problema recaería más en el ninja y creería que él trataba de "quitarle" a su pequeña y única hija.

—Naruto, me iré o llegaré tarde para cenar —Se levantó del asiento apurada mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta y se colocaba sus sandalias.

—Come bien, Sakura-chan —Le dio un beso en la boca—. Recuerda que podemos intentar lo que tú quieras, solo pídelo. No te apresuraré.

—Lo mismo para ti, Naruto.

—Créeme, siempre estaré dispuesto —Guiñó el ojo.

Naruto abrió la puerta a su novia.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—No, porque es urgente que me vaya. Ni siquiera habrá tiempo de hablar en el camino.

—Está bien, buenas noches —Le dio un último beso en la frente.

Ella estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, hasta que se volteó y dijo: —Estará esperándote mi pequeña flor.

—¿Qué? —Naruto abrió los ojos de más y se puso muy rojo de a cara.

La chica comenzó a reírse y cerró la puerta al salir. Sabía que esto era un gran paso para su relación, donde no solo habría diversión, sino que habría vergüenzas e incomodidades a un nivel nunca antes vistas.

* * *

Hasta aquí termina el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, escriban un review para saber lo que me falta o que estoy haciendo bien.

¡Oh! Y antes de que se vayan, tengo un anuncio. Acabo de realizar una página en facebook en la que actualizó sobre lo que pasa en mi pequeña vida. Si están interesados, mi página es: /Gale-1220431384660368/ - Introduzcan esto después del (punto)com

NOTA: Si no aparece el link, pueden visitar mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea!


	2. Libros eróticos, anatomía y pornografía

¡Hola, personitas pervertidas! Espero que se la hayan pasado bien en el tiempo que no actualicé. Si ya salieron de la escuela, saben la alegría que siento, además esa alegría se trasforma en querer actualizar seguido. Bien, ya basta de habladeras, vamos al fanfic.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo #2: Libros eróticos, anatomía y pornografía

Sakura estaba segura de lo que haría, pero tenía vergüenza. No es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, para nada, simplemente iba a revisar los mismos libros de anatomía sin censura, pero sentía pena porque tenía que preguntarle a la bibliotecaria dónde se encontraban.

La única excusa en mente era que Tsunade le permitió ver los libros de biología. De todas formas, según su maestra, ya era "lo suficientemente grande para ver los órganos reproductores". Si quería ser una gran kunoichi médico, debía revisar esos libros a detalle.

Ella se encontraba en frente de la biblioteca de la aldea. El lugar era bastante grande y los únicos que entraban eran practicantes o especializados en medicina, alguno que otro chico de la academia que fue obligado a investigar en libros y uno que otro amante de la literatura.

Las personas no acostumbraban a consultar libros, en cambio, las revistas y libros pornográficos eran muy solicitados. Las personas que más iban a verlos eran niños que querían imitar a Naruto cuando era pequeño o simplemente eran hombres que deseaban ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Solo esta clase de personas iba. Nunca mujeres, ni niños y niñas inocentes.

La cultura en Konoha indicaba: "todo es tabú en una tienda de adultos, pero solo ellos pueden ir". A "ellos" se referían a los hombres. Ellos podían porque era lo "normal". Casi nadie los juzgaba de perversión o en el caso de Jiraya, se le adoraba porque sabían que trabajaba en algún libro erótico.

Sakura Haruno quería ver un libro de anatomía. No pornografía. No un libro erótico. Solo anatomía. Y aunque supiera unas referencias sobre las "partes" del humano gracias a Tsunade, ella no sabía cómo se veía. Solo la pequeña flor. Aquella la conocía a detalle por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Por dentro no, ¿pero a qué venía el caso? Solo era un agujero... Al menos sabía que en la pequeña flor un hombre metía algo y de ahí salían los bebes.

Entró a la biblioteca. La apreció por un momento y recordó aquellas veces en las que iba a investigar sobre medicina y el control del chakra. Hacía tanto tiempo que no buscaba porque solo se encontraba información básica. Ella podía consultar dudas más específicas con los pergaminos y libros de sus sensei, además podía preguntarle para casos aún más específicos. Ahora era diferente. Parecía que iba a empezar desde cero, pero iba a tomar esos conocimientos que le fueron negados. Simples y necesarios conocimientos.

—Buenos días —dijo Sakura a una mujer que se encontraba del otro lado de un mostrador.

—Buenos días, Haruno-sama.

"Sama" era una palabra extraña de oír en su nombre. Desde que terminó la cuarta guerra ninja la saludaban y nombraban de una forma muy respetuosa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la considerarían uno de los ninjas más poderosos. Antes solo quería destacar en medicina, sin importar que fuera reconocida en otros lugares a parte de Konoha.

—Puede llamarme Sakura-san si gusta —dijo sonriendo.

—Está bien —dijo la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Qué libro es el que busca?

—Tsunade-sama me ha mandado para revisar unos libros sobre anatomía.

—Claro, venga por aquí.

Salió del mostrador e hizo una señal a Sakura para que la siguiera. Filas y filas de libros, y la primera fue la indicada. Las filas se dividían por el alfabeto, así que fue fácil encontrar la sección.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Creía que la mujer le había entendido y se había ahorrado el momento de vergüenza.

—Me refiero a los otros libros.

La señora se le quedo mirando fijamente por un corto tiempo hasta que comenzó a reír tratando de disimular.

—¿A qué libros se refiere? —dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa—. Estos son los únicos libros de anatomía.

—Tsunade-sama me ha enviado por los LIBROS de anatomía —Resaltó la palabra libros para hacer énfasis.

Hubo un momento de silencio. La miró otra vez fijamente, pero a diferencia de la anterior, ésta emanaba miedo.

—Sí.

La mujer volteó a los lados preocupada de que alguien los hubiera escuchado.

—Bien, pero no vaya a comentarle a nadie sobre esto —Susurró la mujer siendo lo más cautelosa posible—. Sígame.

Caminaron hasta el fondo del establecimiento, donde estaban los libros "más aburridos", considerado así por la mayoría. Solo había un librero pequeño, pero lleno.

—Bien, aquí están —dijo la señora señalando al suelo—. Quita el tapete y habrá una puerta debajo.

El tapete era de color rosado que podría confundirse con morado debido al acumulo de tierra. Se notaba que casi nadie consultaba esos libros y era un buen escondite para los libros "prohibidos de Konoha". Sakura consideraba que los únicos que debían estar ahí eran las revistas pornográficas y otras barbaridades donde mostraban a mujeres descubiertas. En cuanto a las novelas de adultos, esas estaban bien donde se encontraban. Solo que debía haber un gran letrero que dijera: "Adultos".

Abrió la puerta. Gran parte del polvo ya le había causado toser.

—Estaré aquí un buen rato. Por favor no deje que nadie se ponga encima de este tapete porque tendré que romperla para salir. No me gusta estar encerrada. Me desespera —dijo Sakura mirando debajo—. Y más si entro por un pasadizo que lleva al vacío.

—No se preocupe, este lugar ha sido remodelado gracias a la quinta Hokage —Sonrió la mujer—. Solía pasar mucho tiempo y no quería estar entre "telarañas y tierra", así fue como dijo.

—¿Hay electricidad? —Miró nerviosa a la oscuridad.

—Por supuesto.

La señora bajó por unas escaleras debían estar ahí, las cuales Sakura no veía. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la señora encendiera la luz y revelara la hermosura de libreros y sitios para colocar pergaminos.

Haruno bajó mirando con asombro el lugar. No había tanto polvo y había donde sentarse e incluso una mesa color blanco. El lugar hacía recordar al laboratorio de Tsunade sin plantas alrededor y olores extraños de químicos.

—Bien, me despido.

Hizo una reverencia y subió por las escaleras. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se escuchó como si colocara algo encima, el tapete sucio.

 _¿Por dónde puedo empezar?_

Examinó los libros, la mayoría decían "Anatomía del humano" y en cuanto a los pergaminos los revisaría más tarde porque se le facilitaba consultar la información en un libro.

No sabía cuál elegir si tenían el mismo maldito título. Sintió un poco de desesperación, sin embargo, la curiosidad seguía ahí.

Tomó el libro más grande y ancho que encontró. Lo dejó en la mesa con cuidado y se sentó. Su corazón latía con furia. Aquella sensación de vergüenza volvió. Solo que esta vez acompañado de un pensamiento que debía haberle llegado desde que quiso ver los libros.

 _Veré esa cosa que tienen los hombres... Naruto tiene uno._

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Tenía ansias y miedo. Por fin miraría lo que los hombres tienen entre sus piernas. Lo que se le pone a la flor. El aparato reproductor.

Respiró hondo. No se podía tranquilizar. Cerró los ojos. Abrió el libro.

 _Hazlo, Sakura._

Miró el libro decepcionada. No sabía porque pensaba que al abrir el libro lo primero que aparecería iba a ser el aparato reproductor del hombre, solamente habían palabras que no se tomó la molestia de leer. Sentía vergüenza y enojo por lo que creyó.

 _Déjate de tonterías y ve al índice._

Fue al índice y estaba el subtítulo: "Aparato reproductor del hombre". Página 69.

 _No volveré a hacer eso. Parezco niña._

Como era de esperarse no tardó en encontrarlo ni tampoco en ver la cosa del hombre. Estaba dibujado en todo su esplendor. Abarcaba una hoja entera.

El aparato parecía un gancho grueso, con venas marcadas, que gracias a la fuerza de gravedad iba hacia abajo. Al parecer era un pedazo de carne y una extremidad más del cuerpo del hombre. En cuanto a la punta del gancho tenía forma de hongo. Si tuviera que describir el gancho de otra forma, ella diría que es un hongo muy largo, pero con un hoyo justo en la parte superior.

También, a lado del gancho, había dos círculos dibujados y se notaba que tendrían volumen si los viera. La mujer tenía duda en qué podía haber adentro de esos sacos que se veían un tanto arrugados.

Abrió la boca más de lo normal. Su lado investigador aumentó en su ser. Sin importar lo que pasara, ella decidió que estaría estudiando la anatomía del hombre y la mujer. Sabía que tenía bastante que entender. Como un fragmento del libro que llamó le atención: "Hay dos tipos de órganos masculinos, el primero llamado..." ¿Qué tal si habían otros tipos de flores en el mundo o inclusive había algo más en el interior del agujero?

 _Esto va a tomarme toda la tarde._

* * *

Naruto iba caminando por la calle tratando de detectar el chakra de su amada. No podía y esto le desesperaba. Ya había ido con su familia y sus padres no sabían dónde estaba, pero no les preocupaba porque confiaban en que regresaría para la noche.

 _Tal vez sus padres tienen razón._

El ninja se dirigió hacia la casa de los Haruno, rendido y decepcionado. Esperaba que llegara para que le explicara a dónde había ido. Sabía que no salió herida porque era una mujer bastante fuerte y tampoco se había metido en problemas porque desde que finalizó la guerra, los lazos entre los países se reforzaron. Muchos afirmaban que era una transición a la paz. Naruto era un escéptico referente al tema.

 _No te preocupes, Naruto. Ella está bien._

No tardó en llegar a su destino. Volvió a tocar la puerta y fue recibido por el padre de Sakura, Kizashi Haruno.

—Buenas noches —dijo Naruto sonriendo—. ¿Llegó Sakura-chan?

—Aún no, pero si quieres espérala aquí —dijo Kizashi—. Ya te habíamos dicho que podías quedarte.

Naruto dejó sus sandalias en la entrada y pasó al hogar de los Haruno. Mebuki, la madre de su novia, estaba cocinando y olía delicioso. El pobre Naruto tenía hambre desde hace horas y esto aumentó mientras buscaba a Sakura. Ya eran las ocho de la noche.

—Hola, señora Haruno —dijo con un tono nervioso analizando el comedor. El olor a ramen fue inconfundible.

—Sabía que ibas a llegar de nuevo —dijo Mebuki mientras sacaba unos platos y vasos de la alacena—. Preparé ramen.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo Naruto de inmediato.

Él se sentó y fue seguido por Kizashi. La señora acomodó la comida y los vasos con té caliente. Se colocó a lado de su esposo en la mesa.

—Naruto, ¿por qué no confías en que vaya a llegar mi hija?

—No es eso —dijo Naruto sorbiendo té—. Es que me preocupa que le pase algo malo.

—Sabes que eso nunca pasará —dijo Kizashi riendo ligeramente.

—La guerra me dejó algo paranoico —Rió un poco—, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Naruto continuó comiendo el hermoso ramen en silencio, de vez en cuando alguien comentaba, pero no era incómodo. Cuando el chico ya se había servido su tercer plato, llamaron desde la puerta principal.

—Papá, mamá —Se escuchó afuera de la casa—, soy Sakura.

—Yo abro —Naruto les dijo a los Haruno. Apresurado corrió hacia la puerta. Sakura lo miró sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y él tenía un pedazo de ramen colgando entre sus labios.

—Naruto —dijo riéndose—. Supongo que me estabas buscando, otra vez.

Tragó el ramen y dijo: —Sí, Sakura-chan. Estaba muy preocupado.

—Veo que mis padres están tranquilos —dijo Sakura una vez que pasó a su casa.

—Pero soy tu novio, es diferente —rezongó el chico.

—Por lo menos comiste muchos platos de ramen, ¿no es así? —Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, pero no los suficientes —dijo él.

—Naruto, ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no te preocupes?

Fue a la cocina y comenzó a servirse un plato con ramen. Se sentó en la mesa y comió. Ella fue acompañada por su pareja a quien se le había enfriado la sopa.

—Sakura-chan, sabes que soy muy exagerado —Rió para disimular.

—No sé qué te pase y está comenzando a preocuparme —dijo Sakura.

—¿A dónde fuiste, Sakura-chan?

Naruto parecía haber cambiado de tema, pero Sakura sabía que era lo contrario.

—En la biblioteca desde la mañana.

—¿Y cómo es que no pude detectar tu chakra?

Ella abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Él había atravesado el límite de "estoy preocupado por Sakura-chan" desde el punto de Sakura-chan. Los padres de la chica se miraban entre sí, comprobando más su teoría de que Naruto se estaba volviendo loco por su hija y no de buena manera.

—Naruto, ¿por qué?

—Siento que algo malo te va a pasar.

—No pasara nada —dijo Sakura un tanto molesta—. Fue hace tres años, cuando teníamos diecisiete.

La familia de Sakura seguía lanzando miradas entre sí, se veían preocupados y no por la desaparición de su hija por la mañana. Kizashi se rascaba la nuca y Mebuki trataba de concentrarse en su comida. Naruto percibió el enojo y la incomodidad de los otros, así que se calmó, por el bien de la paz en la casa de los Haruno y su querida Sakura-chan.

—Perdón —dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto mañana? —dijo Sakura recordando que sus padres estaban en el comedor junto a ellos. Se acercó un poco a la mesa. Sus ojos brillaban e hizo una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes. Sabía que causarían conmoción sus palabras, pero la intriga la mataba, en cuanto a la reacción de su novio.

—Quiero contarte sobre lo que leí esta tarde.

—¿Qué fue? —Naruto sonrió porque su novia se veía emocionada.

—Anatomía humana sin censura.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron Mebuki y Kizashi al unísono.

Lo único que hizo Naruto fue imitar la sonrisa de Sakura mostrando sus dientes, solo con la diferencia del aquel aire "zorruno" gracias a sus marcas en los cachetes.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que tengan una linda Navidad y año nuevo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea!


	3. Sueño pervertido

Hola, pequeños pervertidos, espero que hayan festejado muchísimo estos días y hayan comido hasta reventar. Si me preguntan, lo hice, pero ahora quiero compartirles este hermoso capítulo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo #3: Sueño pervertido

—Dime, Naruto —dijo Sakura un tanto impaciente. Estaba sentada en un sofá junto a Naruto. Cada quien tenía un dango, ella tenía uno tamaño mediano y el hombre uno grande.

—Ya sabes que es por ese asunto —dijo Naruto después de darle una mordida a su comida.

—Creo que al estar comiendo un dango no tomamos esto tan en serio.

Todavía quedaba una bolsa con cinco dangos más. Sakura se levantó y tomó la comida. Llegó hasta la cocina, dejó los dangos en un estante para comerlos más tarde. Le causaba dolor hacerlo porque los dangos eran su equivalente de Naruto y el ramen. Sakura y dangos, inseparables desde que se conocieron.

—Lo siento, es que creí que estaríamos más tranquilos al comer dangos mientras discutíamos.

Dio su última mordida al gran dango. Sakura continuó saboreando la última mordida, no simplemente lo tragaba y listo. Comerlo era un arte. Llegó hasta el sillón y volvió a sentarse con Naruto.

—Vamos a empezar bien —dijo Sakura—. A ver... ¿por qué te preocupa tanto que pase otra vez?

—Sakura-chan, al finalizar la guerra y ser novios te...

—Se lo que pasó, solo responde a mi duda.

Naruto se quedó observando el suelo. De verdad le preocupaba su novia. En muchas ocasiones llegó a penar que sería mejor distanciarse de ella, pero al final la chica demostró que seguiría pasando si la dejaba o no. Tenía que ser realista.

En el mundo ninja todos buscan la paz por medio de las guerras. Irónico. Se entrenaba para matar y no defender al prójimo. Sakura lo entendía, Naruto también, solo que ese era un problema. Quería tanto a la mujer que haría lo necesario para protegerla. Mataría por ella.

—¿Crees que no pueda defenderme?

—No es eso —dijo casi en susurro—. No quiero perder otra vez a las personas que más quiero.

Sakura sonrió tristemente. El chico nunca conoció a sus padres y cuando llegó a tener una persona a su lado que lo entendiera murieron. Sandaime y Jiraya.

Ella no comprendía ese dolor, pero sí la pérdida de un amigo o ser querido. Nunca se iban a comparar lo que Naruto sufrió con sus experiencias. Parecidas, pero no las mismas.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

Las palabras confundieron al hombre. A pesar de haberse conocido desde los 12 años, aceptaba que las mujeres eran seres enigmáticos que casi nadie comprendía, a veces ni siquiera ellas mismas. No había necesidad de disculparse porque no hizo nada malo. Sabía que él era quien la obligaba a decirle dónde estaba y se enojaba cuando no le decía, era como un novio posesivo. .

—No sé qué es pasar por lo mismo que tú, pero entiendo tus razones —dijo ella apretando los puños—. Mi problema es que estés perdiendo tus esperanzas. Que te rindas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—No crees que el mundo ninja vaya a cambiar o tal vez lentamente dejes de creer en eso —dijo Sakura alzando la voz—. Lo entiendo, porque no ha cambiado nuestro gobierno. Pero lentamente se hacen los cambios. Gaara fue el primero en eliminar aquellas pruebas para ser genin en su aldea y sucedió hace poco. Probablemente no puedas hacer nada sin ser un Hokage, pero recuerda. Tú iniciaste esto.

Bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Sakura tenía razón solo que le costaba aceptar que ya no era el mismo de antes. Él era una persona necia y quería seguir pensando en que habría un cambio, pero ahora creía que el mundo lo había cambiado.

Grupos rebeldes en contra del cambio y por lo que se luchó en la cuarta guerra ninja, estaban atacando pequeñas aldeas porque eran los más desprotegidos. Sakura, él y otros ninjas defendieron aquellas villas. No hubo ningún problema con detenerlos, pero siempre estaba ese pensamiento de que podía pasar algo más.

Antes creía que la guerra haría ver a los demás la paz, sin embargo, incluso él ha tenido que interferir con la fuerza. ¿Qué tal si continuaba? ¿Podía aparecer alguien más poderoso? ¿Qué pasaría si lastimaban a sus seres queridos de nuevo? ¿Y Sakura? No podía imaginarse una vida sin ella.

—Seré tu soporte y te daré esperanzas, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo y el mundo —Tomó la mano de su pareja y la apretó con fuerza—. Te lo prometo.

Sakura sonrió. No era una sonrisa falsa, una que siempre fue dirigida hacia Naruto y no a otra persona. Ni siquiera hacia Sasuke, cuando regresó a Konoha para luchar en la guerra. Pensó que lo recibiría con brazos abiertos y quería que fuera así. Fingió. Todos lo notaron.

—Te prometo estar a tu lado, siempre. No importa lo que pase.

—No hace falta decirlo —dijo Naruto secándose el rostro. Comenzó a sonreír mostrando sus dientes—. Tampoco hace falta que yo te lo diga.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

—De nada —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pero con esto vamos a otro punto. No quiero que te preocupes demasiado. Te avisaré y a mis padres si algo malo sucede. Créeme. Ellos saben.

—Trataré.

—No trates —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente—. Hazlo.

—Bien, pero también tengo otro punto que recalcar —Realizó su sonrisa "zorruna"—. Por algo estamos en mi casa.

—¿Querías distraerme del tema para besarnos? —dijo ella imitando su sonrisa.

—No, la verdad no recordaba que hablaríamos sobre esto —dijo él acercándose a su oreja con cuidado—. Solo tengo una cosa en la mente.

La respiración, aquella voz, su sonrisa, el que se haya acercado a susurrarle y que estuvieran muy cerca en un sofá. Todo la emocionaba. Maldito y estúpido hombre guapo.

—Espero que hayas leído lo suficiente -susurró al oído. Sintió un cosquilleó en su espalda. El hombre había rosado su oreja contra su lengua. Fue extraño.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo ella confundida.

—Siempre tuve este sueño pervertido.

Él comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Ella decidió dejarse llevar por el momento y no hacer más preguntas. Cerró sus ojos.

—Naruto, soy tuya —susurró.

—Eso debería decir yo —dijo él besándola en los labios.

Un abrazo. Besos y gemidos. Naruto adoraba esos sonidos y quería hacerlos más fuertes, que su amada pudiera gritar. Llegó hasta sus muslos, espalda y estómago. Olía cada parte de su ser en búsqueda del lugar perfecto para marcarla de nuevo. La oreja fue el inicio. Entre el cuello y la nuca, debajo de su oreja. Justo ahí.

El momento había llegado. Los gemidos de su amada eran constantes y fuertes a comparación de los suyos. Naruto casi estaba en silencio. Realizó un camino con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y otro con su boca, en donde ella no resistió.

Sakura abrió la boca para exhalar lo que pudiera de aire. No podía creer que hubiera encontrado el punto perfecto. Estaba descubriendo su sexualidad gracias a su pareja.

Un sonido femenino alto y demasiado fuerte fue suficiente para que Naruto llegara a excitarse como nunca. Sus manos se dirigieron al estómago de la mujer, con tentación a tomar sus atributos. Naruto la observó fijamente y después a su cuerpo. Estaba frotando con lentitud su estómago dando a entender las intenciones.

—Solo eso —susurró Sakura entre aquellos gemidos—. Por encima.

—Lo que pidas, Sakura-chan —dijo él con su típica sonrisa pervertida.

Se acercó más a la mujer. Ella pudo sentir como su miembro viril estaba preparado, latía y expedía calor. No fue incómodo a pesar de ser la primera vez que sentía uno, aunque fuese por encima de la ropa. Su excitación le permitía no estar avergonzada, además era natural, tal como sentía su pequeña flor. Caliente. Pulsante.

—Hazlo, aunque no podrás lamerme —le susurró lamiendo su cachete con lentitud.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —dijo él arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

—Sí, me burlo de ti —Imitó la sonrisa de su novio.

—¿Acaso quieres que retire esta blusa? —dijo Naruto oliendo la prenda roja—. Las quiero.

Algo en ella volvió a despertar. La razón o más bien otros sentimientos tomaron control del momento.

—No —dijo ella asustada—, tengo problemas.

De manera inconsciente se cubrió con sus manos los pechos. A pesar de estar cubierta, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable. Pero había otra vocecita en su mente que le pedía hacerlo. Sabía que esa parte era sensible debido a sus experiencias con el frío y el agua, quería saber que se sentía que otra persona las tocara.

—Entiendo, Sakura-chan —dijo él un poco decepcionado—. Dime cuando te sientas cómoda.

—Pero puedes tocarlos sin verlos —dijo ella rápidamente. Tenía su cara bastante roja—. Solo tocar por debajo.

—Mejor esperaré —dijo él besándola en la frente—. No quisiera sentir que me aproveché de ti.

—Gracias, Naruto.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde ambos se miraron. Naruto sonrió y Sakura comprendió. Esperaba a que él actuara, pero también hacia lo mismo su pareja.

—Podemos seguir con los besos y las extrañas lamidas —dijo Sakura haciendo una señal para que se levantara del sofá—. Tendrá que ser en tu cama y ahora los dos haremos el trabajo a la vez.

—Con gusto —dijo con ojos brillosos. Estaba muy emocionado por esta tarde.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen algo bueno o constructivo que decir, háganlo por medio de los mensajes privados o un review. Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde o lo que sea!


	4. Inseguridad

iHola, queridos lectores. He tenido muchos días malos enferma y además pasando momentos que no me gustarían contar. El punto es que entraré pronto a la escuela y "boom" desapareceré. Espero que puedan tener paciencia y agradezco a quienes me esperen.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo #4: Inseguridad

—¿Qué?

—Yo sé que tienes un novio y estoy segura que...

—¿Ya hemos hecho algo? —dijo la chica colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.

—Sí.

—¿Y me preguntas qué hacer en esas situaciones?

—Exacto.

La mujer rubia miró fijamente a su amiga. Creía que ya habían intentado algo ellos porque estaba segura que Naruto no era un santo.

—Por supuesto, ¿pero a qué clase de situación te refieres?

Sakura miraba los alrededores nerviosa. Estaba platicando con Ino en una simple banca que se encontraba en alguna calle de Konoha. Árboles detrás, personas en frente. Tuvieron que haberse reunido en otro sitio, pero no conocía ninguno donde ambas fueran dejadas en paz de sus labores. La rubia era encargada de su clan. Mientras que ella trabajaba en el hospital de Konoha y era pupila de Tsunade.

—Solo hazlo, Sakura —dijo Ino colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo—. No sé qué vayan a hacer, pero hazlo.

—No es tan fácil —dijo ella enfadada.

Llevó sus manos, de arriba hacia abajo por su rostro. La miraba con desesperación porque no quería decirlo en voz alta. A diferencia de su amiga, ella era más discreta y reservada. Las dos eran extrovertidas, sin embargo Sakura tenía una frase que seguía a pie de la letra "pensar para no lamentar". Simplemente pensaba a detalle lo que diría, nada fuera de lo ordinario.

La chica de cabello rosa, con sus manos señaló a sus pechos, tratando de ser discreta.

Ino por fin comprendió. El complejo de "chica-tabla" había regresado. Antes la molestaba con esto, pero era un juego de niñas que al parecer la había afectado.

Sintió pena por lo que había hecho, sin embargo, ahora Ino Yamanaka haría lo correcto. Estaba decidida a hacer lo inhumano para que venciera esto de una vez. Si lo había logrado con la frente y ahora serían los pechos.

—Bien, te ayudaré —Suspiró Ino—. Primero que nada...

—Hay que ir a otra parte, ¿no crees? —Interrumpió Sakura esperando a que una persona las declarara unas atrevidas.

—¡Relájate! —dijo con desesperación.

Ino sabía que hablar de "perversiones" podía ser un tema delicado, pero estaba harta de que sus compañeras e inclusive mejor amiga se avergonzaran. El sexo, la masturbación, tocarse y cualquier tema relacionado, ha sido considerado un tabú en Konohagakure y en el mundo desde tiempos inmemorables. La kunoichi no entendía por qué. No era nada de otro mundo y esto lo aceptó gracias a su novio más descarado que ella. Pero él no tenía perdón de Dios.

—Debes aceptar que es un tema normal. —dijo la rubia—. Si nos miran raro, que importa. Estaremos haciendo un cambio en la sociedad donde solo los hombres pueden hablar de cochinadas.

Haruno estaba consciente de lo que decía. El problema era que le costaba hablar de ello. Apenas se vio expuesta al pene y no uno verdadero, sino un dibujo. Esto debían aprenderlo todos o las pobres generaciones seguirían confundidas e inexpertas en el tema.

Ella aprendió desde pequeña el placer por medio de una autoexploración extraña en su habitación y una almohada. Las niñas de su clase no hablaban de esto y nunca se atrevió a decirlo. Tenía 20 años y ni siquiera se imaginaba que su mundo abarcaría más que almohadas y apretones entre sus piernas.

—Las mujeres también somos pervertidas —continuó Ino—, pero nosotras hacemos los momentos más bonitos.

Sacó la lengua siendo burlona para luego reírse. Sakura la acompañó en la risa y se relajó.

Hubo algunas personas que las miraron raro por las palabritas de una kunoichi muy respetada, pero esto no tuvo impacto para la rubia. Desde que comenzó a salir con un sujeto pálido y callado, se rumoreaba que Ino tenía unas ideas muy extrañas.

Ino, al notar que no paraban de mirarlas, se levantó de su asiento con sus manos sobre la cintura y sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien, ¡hablaremos de esto donde queramos! —dijo tan fuerte que las personas se detuvieron para continuar mirando.

Sakura se ruborizó tanto que sentía necesidad de salir corriendo. Esa vergüenza la transformó a enfado.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó y tomó la mano de su amiga con fuerza. Comenzó a arrastrarla a ni un lugar en particular.

—¡Tranquila! —dijo Ino riéndose por la situación—. Sabía que me mirarían así, pero no me importa.

—¡Pero a mí sí! —dijo enojada—. Todo hubiera estado bien si tan solo hubieras ignorado las miradas y no hubieras gritado.

La mujer de ojos verdes tenía un punto. Arruinó el momento con ese grito, de lo contrario no tendría que ser jalada de la mano como una niña. Aunque, si no hubiera pasado, nunca se daría cuenta que su amiga realmente era demasiado cerrada a hablar sobre temas sexuales, ni se diga practicarlos.

—¡Sakura, entonces por eso no has hecho nada con el pobre de Naruto!

—¡Cállate, Ino! —Por poco y le gritaba "cerda" por la costumbre, pero se resistió o el asunto se iba a poner complicado.

—Ayúdame, ¿quieres? —Soltó a Ino sin delicadeza, parecía que la iba a lanzar contra el suelo—. Trata el asunto como si le fueras a decir esto a un adulto de mente cerrada.

No "como si fuera", mejor dicho, "como uno".

—Está bien, como quieras —dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos—. Quería que esto fuera divertido.

—Quiero tomar esto en serio —dijo Sakura—. No quiero que haya algún fallo.

—Lo que dices es imposible. Lo que debes hacer es informarte para no contraer alguna enfermedad o infección y en tu caso, me imagino que también sobre la función del pene —dijo ella tratando de no reírse. Si así se comportaba al hablar del tema, no se imaginaba como se pondría al investigar sobre los penes.

—Ya lo investigué.

—¿Qué cosa? —Abrió los ojos de más—. ¿La primera o la segunda?

—Ambas —dijo Sakura—. Además apenas ayer supe cómo era el pene, sobre lo que dijiste y también investigué otros temas, pero estoy segura que hay más cosas que no voy a saber leyendo.

Un gran avance que investigara sobre un pene, ¿pero por qué apenas supo cómo se veían? ¿Acaso nunca entró "accidentalmente" a una tienda de adultos… como Ino había hecho?

—¿Apenas ayer? —Intentó no alzar la voz porque no quería que Sakura se alterara de nuevo.

—Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? —dijo Sakura arqueando la ceja—. También supiste sobre los temas gracias a tu novio, así que no te impresiones.

—Tienes razón, pero es mucha diferencia el saberlo a los 17 años, que a los 20 años.

—Son 3 años de diferencia.

La mujer "conocedora y experta en temas eróticos" comenzó a reírse porque sabía que tenía razón. Algunos ciudadanos la observaron de reojo otra vez. Sakura trataba de no hacer muecas de disgusto porque tenía que acostumbrarse a no hacer caso. Desgraciadamente también tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de hablar más sobre lo "tabú". Detestaba cuando su maldita amiga tenía razón.

—¿Vamos a tu departamento? —dijo Ino una vez que dejó de reírse.

—Aún no lo he conseguido.

—¿Qué?

Sakura deseaba conseguir un hogar propio. Departamento, casa, lo que fuese. Ya quería ser independiente, pero sus padres no se desprendían de su "niña" y ella, por respeto, no les reprochaba tanto, solamente decía que era una mujer con necesidades y pronto se iría de casa. Por otro lado… ¿dónde demonios estaba su dinero?

—Sé que llevo un año así, pero no tengo dinero suficiente y si voy a salir de casa, sería irónico depender de mis padres pidiéndoles dinero para rentar o comprar un lugar.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿Por qué? —dijo un tanto indignada y enojada por recordar que su dinero estaba perdido o robado. Increíble que no haya descubierto al maldito detrás del crimen.

—Porque no puedes actuar como una pervertida en tu casa —Guiñó el ojo e hizo sonreír a la mujer de cabello rosa.

La casa de los padres nunca debe ser una opción para tener intimidades con tu pareja y Sakura Haruno lo sabía por simple lógica sin tener que arriesgarse como, seguramente, hicieron otras personas. Ni siquiera se puede hablar de temas privados. Un caso era estar en público y otra que tu familia, amigos o conocidos estén presentes cuando tu mejor amiga, "la loca pervertida", te explica sobre sus aventuras sexuales con su novio. Entonces…

—Vamos a la biblioteca.

—¿Para hablar? —dijo Ino confundida—. Sé que casi nadie va a la biblioteca, pero debemos guardar silencio y no podré resistir burlarme sobre temas eróticos.

—He descubierto un lugar secreto, en serio —dijo casi en susurro—. Está en la sección menos visitada. Hay una puerta pequeña en el suelo que dirige a un sótano y ahí están los libros de anatomía que leí ayer.

—¿Cuál?

—Es un sótano que está en la sección no tan popular de la biblioteca.

Los ojos de Yamanaka se iluminaron y apareció una sonrisa con toque pervertido, se parecía a la sonrisa de "zorro" que su novio hacía, solo que a diferencia de él, su amiga se mordía los labios.

Ino se acercó con lentitud a la oreja de su acompañante.

—Puedo tener sexo con mi novio —susurró.

La amiga más inocente abrió los ojos más de lo normal y su rostro se puso color rojo. Por su culpa, se la imaginó yendo con su pareja a la biblioteca.

—¡Maldita descarada!

—¿Acaso no se te ocurrió a ti?

—¡No quisiera que las personas de la biblioteca me escuchasen! ¡Pervertida!

—¡Tú también lo eres, Sakura! —Enseñó su lengua y comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que parecía quedarse sin aire.

Haruno, apenada, se cruzó de brazos. Tal vez tenía razón.

* * *

¡Si tienen algún comentario, escríbanlo! No se preocupen, sí contesto a lo que vayan a escribir.

¡Que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde o lo que sea!


	5. Tabla

Hola, gentecita. Estoy de vacaciones, así que por lo menos actualizaré este capítulo. Le puse mi corazoncito a este capítulo. Espero que les guste.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! (Pero no de esa forma… No me refería a que se tocaran, pequeños pervertidos)

* * *

Capítulo #5: Tabla

—¿Entonces por eso se levanta el pene?

Naruto abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Su novia lo sorprendía tanto que estaba aún más orgulloso de decir: "soy pareja de la mujer más fuerte e inteligente del mundo shinobi".

Habían tenido pláticas informativas durante una semana y duraban horas, pero entretenían a Naruto y ni siquiera se veía obligado a escribir o hacer trabajos. Esas clases no eran clases para él, sino tiempo preciado con Sakura-chan.

—¿Cómo aprendiste tanto en estas semanas?

—Simplemente me interesa el tema —Sonrió.

—Me sorprendes —Le dio un beso en la frente—. ¡Sabes más que yo sobre los hombres! ¡Y soy uno!

Sakura se sonrojó. Lo único que sabía de los hombres era sobre los penes, otros penes y más penes.

—Y eso que solo te he hablado sobre los penes —Sacó su lengua, divertida por la situación.

—Sabes, sobre...

Naruto se acercó a la oreja de Sakura y susurró: —¿Las vaginas?

Ella comenzó a reír. Había perdido la vergüenza y ya entendía las reacciones de Ino. Sí era gracioso que alguien sintiera "miedo" o pensara que algo malo pasaría, como si al decir la palabra aparecería una persona a acusarlos de pervertidos. Aunque estaban solos. En el departamento de Naruto. Con poca luz. Sentados en la cama. Muy cerca del uno al otro.

—Esa será plática de otro día. Ya me cansé de hablar, ¿y tú?

Tocó la mano de Naruto con delicadeza. Comenzó a acariciarla.

—Sakura-chan —susurró mientas se acercaba a sus labios. Tocó su mejilla—. Estuve esperando tantos días que perdí la cuenta.

—Exactamente fue un mes. No exageres —Sakura se rió un poco.

—Todas las noches te deseo —La besó.

Sakura respiró hondo tratando de no temblar de los nervios. Se dejó caer en la cama y él comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo. Estaba paralizada y tiesa. Quería que pasara, sin embargo, recordaba su "condición de mujer fea" y prefería que la tierra se la comiera para desaparecer. Al parecer, los ánimos de Ino no fueron de mucha ayuda.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?

Se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Era preocupante que su novia siguiera con esa actitud. Hablaba libremente sobre el sexo, pero tenía problemas para tocar y ser tocada.

—No, sigo con lo mismo —dijo casi en voz baja, sin dirigirle la vista.

Naruto recordó que en ese mes que estuvo esperando fue porque Sakura pidió ayuda a su amiga Ino. Iban a la biblioteca a que ella leyera y además le daba consejos para sentirse segura de su cuerpo. Si su querida seguía con esa actitud, entonces solo significaba una cosa.

—¡¿Esa maldita Ino te dijo cosas feas 'ttebayo?!

Separó su cuerpo de la mujer para luego levantarse y comenzó a maldecir a cualquiera que se le viniera a la mente. Sospechaba que hasta el vecino de Sakura le decía "pechos planos", "tabla", o cualquier derivada del mismo significado.

Tenía el plan perfecto, los haría pagar. Nadie se atrevería a decirle algo malo. Aquellos hijos de puta se las verían con Naruto Uzumaki.

—Tranquilo, no es eso.

Los pensamientos vengativos cesaron. Los tontos se salvaron, pero el hombre juró por el ramen que cualquiera pagaría si le hacían daño a su novia.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella se levantó de la cama y señaló a su cuerpo con enfado.

—¡Si no tuviera esto, entonces me consideraría bonita y así podría sentirme segura! ¡Soy plana! —dijo desesperada—. ¿Acaso no lo notas?

—Yo tengo cabello con la forma y el color de una piña —respondió provocando una sonrisa en la mujer.

—Cada quien tiene lo suyo —continuó—. Imagínate que todas las mujeres tuvieran pechos como los de Tsunade-Baachan.

—No me gustan tan grandes —Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pero eso no es lo que dice la mayoría —susurró ella—. Siempre dicen que las mujeres bonitas tienen pechos grandes o por lo menos normales. Naruto colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura.

—Escúchame bien —dijo él—. Eres la mujer más bella. ¿A quién le importa que sean pequeños o grandes? Es más, ¿a quién debería importarle tu cuerpo? Solo tú decides que te gusta o no de tu cuerpo.

—Estás diciéndome que debería sentirme bien, pero también me dices que debo escoger —dijo arqueando una ceja.

Había veces que Naruto no sabía cómo expresarse, a pesar de ser conocido por dar unos discursos motivacionales, especialmente en las peleas contra shinobis. Sakura se aprovechó de esto para molestarlo y hacer menos dramático el momento.

—Te digo que deberías hacer algo, pero de todas formas tú decides si hacerlo o no... ¡Sabes a qué me refiero! —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. No soy bueno para dar pláticas motivacionales sobre pechos. No soy una mujer.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Naruto.

Ninguno podía creer que con unos minutos de ánimos la chica Haruno se sentía mejor. El pensar que ella pasó mucho tiempo con Ino hacía que Naruto se frustrara. Bien pudo haberle dicho sus frases motivadoras, pero no quería que se sintiera incómoda y creyera que él solo buscaba tocarla porque en realidad sí estaba dispuesto a esperarla. Hasta que fueran viejos si era necesario... ¿Sexo entre viejos? Sí, el rubio estaba dispuesto.

Sakura tomó las manos de Naruto, cerró los ojos e hizo lo impensable. Con rapidez acercó las manos hacia sus pequeños pechos. Los rostros de ambos se tornaron rojos. Él tenía su mirada en los pechos y ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Haz algo! ¡Tengo demasiada vergüenza para actuar! —dijo Sakura.

—¡¿Crees que yo no?! ¡Es la primera vez que toco tus pechos!

—¡Solo hazlo!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Tu sueño pervertido!

Naruto respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Tenía miedo de que a su amada no le gustara o inclusive se lastimara. Nunca antes las había tocado... por lo menos con el consentimiento de una mujer y que no haya sido un accidente. El amor de sus sueños le había dado permiso y no de cualquier forma, sino que ella actuó por él.

Apretó los pechos como si fuera algodón, dos veces consecutivas.

La mujer abrió los ojos con cuidado y notó que su acompañante los había cerrado.

—Eso no estuvo tan mal —dijo ella arrepentida.

Ya estaba decidido, iba a dejar de pensar y entraría en modo: "Sakura pervertida."

El muchacho volvió a abrir sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Lo hice bien? ¿Quieres empezar con mi sueño pervertido?

—Sí, aunque tenga vergüenza —dijo ella con su cara roja—. ¿Cómo se me quitará si no lo intento? Por eso acerqué tus manos a la fuerza.

—Bien, solo hay que dejarnos llevar, 'ttebayo —Guiñó el ojo.

Se recostaron en la cama. Comenzaron con caricias y besos. Dejaron de pensar y cerraron sus ojos.

Sakura sentía el pene erecto de Naruto sobre sus piernas. Eso le excitaba. Sentía sus brazos pasar por su estómago, cuello, y sus labios por sus orejas y ombligo. Dejó salir los ruidos que él consideraba tiernos.

El joven retiró la blusa de Sakura. Ahí posaba, hermosa y perfecta a sus ojos. Sonrió y la observó por unos minutos. Ella se sonrojó y cubrió sus pechos.

—No te preocupes —susurró Naruto.

—Quítatelo también —dijo ella con rapidez.

El rubio lo hizo. Por ella haría todo. Dejó al descubierto sus pechos marcados. No sentía pena a diferencia de la mujer, quería demostrarle su cuerpo. Una actitud de entrega.

—Cierra tus ojos —La besó y ella también lo hizo.

Acarició directamente su vientre. Cada vez iba acercándose a sus pechos. Comenzó a besar su cuerpo y a sentir su sabor y aroma. Llegó a las preciadas. Las olió con cuidado. Las observó. Redondas, blancas y con un rosa exaltado. Quería recordarlas en sus sueños, pero faltaba su sabor. Muchos solo se conforman con verlas, sin adorarlas lo suficiente. Se debía tratar a la mujer como una diosa y agradecer su amor. Él lo haría.

Besó aquellos algodones, absorbió su sabor, olor y esencia. Su amada le agradecía con gemidos más fuertes y ella empezó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de su amante, especialmente su cuello. Él gimió y dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran por completo.

Jugó con aquellos puntos rosados. Los mordía con cuidado y jalaba con sus labios después de haberlos absorbido. Sakura no entendía aquellas sensaciones que le producían los toques, no entendía por qué la sacaban de su mente.

La mujer gimió muy alto y su cuerpo se estremeció.

—No lo puedo creer —susurró Sakura con dificultad.

Había sido la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo gracias a sus pechos. Siempre lo intentaba de la única manera que pudo descubrirlo a su infancia, rosando una almohada. Pero esta nueva sensación no se comparaba porque algo salía de su cuerpo, aún más que otras veces.

—Eso solo le pasa a pocas mujeres, según me dijo Jiraya —susurró él.

La mujer solo sonrió. No había terminado porque apenas se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos y sensaciones. Quería que fuera algo mutuo, más íntimo.

—Ahora lo intentaré contigo.

Naruto la miró fijamente. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Tenía que ser un sueño pervertido, literalmente. Su pequeña Sakura no decía palabras tan...

—Quiero seguir —susurró ella.

* * *

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión sobre cualquier cosa, díganlo en los comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo.

¡Que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea!


	6. La pena y el pene

¡Hola, pequeños pervertidos! Por fin vengo con un capítulo, pero no prometo el actualizar seguido. Por desgracia a todos nos consume el tiempo la escuela, el trabajo, entre otros asuntos, y como a todos, paso por lo mismo. Pero olvidemos eso, hay que ir a lo importante...

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo #6: La pena y el pene

Naruto la miró confundido. No estaba seguro si escuchó a su novia decir "Quiero seguir" y no estaba seguro si estaba malinterpretando sus palabras. Ambos estaban en un momento especial y no quería arruinarlo. Un paso en falso y pasaría días en el hospital.

—¿Qué?

El placer de Sakura se dejó a un lado por la desesperación.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —ella susurró.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, como si al hacerlo fuera a leer la mente de Sakura.

—De verdad, no sé a qué te refieres, Sakura-chan.

No quería decirlo, seguía con la maldita vergüenza. Cuando se dejaba llevar no había necesidad de explicaciones, sin embargo, ella entendía que quisiera saber porque era muy efusiva con el enojo.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero ahora volvió mi pena —dijo con rapidez.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

Sakura no quiso responder porque hablarían del mismo tema que han tenido por días. Ya se había hartado y no quería que su pareja se sintiera mal.

Puso su mano firme y con delicadeza se acercó a la grandiosidad que había en los pantalones del muchacho. Muy diferente era sentir un bulto entre sus piernas, porque no se comparaba con tocarlo intencionalmente y saber que los libros tenían razón con su forma de "palo grueso."

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Tuvo que mirar de sus pantalones a Sakura para verificar que era su brazo que lo tocaba. Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas y comprendió por qué su pareja estaba tan alterada con los toqueteos y cariños. Sí era muy diferente ser tocado a tocar. No sabía si era simple vergüenza porque su amada lo miraría hacer las caras más ridículas o porque era la primera vez que se lo hacían. Probablemente ambas.

—Sa...kura-chan —susurró de manera entrecortada—. Hazlo.

La chica respiró hondo y trató de mantener sus manos firmes.

Bajó los pantalones con cuidado y ahí frente suyo estaba un calzoncillo tipo bóxer, más abultado de lo normal y justo cerca de la protuberancia estaba una línea o raya que si lo movía habría un agujero que revelaría el miembro viril.

—Si quieres, puedo decirte que hacer —dijo Naruto notando cómo se comportaba.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo ella con determinación—. No puede ser más difícil a una misión rango D.

 _Es más difícil que el rango S, ¿a quién trato de engañar?_

Movió lentamente la línea divisoria y se reveló el falo. Erecto. Suave. Duro. Grande. Grueso. Algo velludo. Imponía presencia.

Sakura se alteró. No podía creer que un hombre podía tenerlo de ese tamaño. Le faltaba una cinta métrica para medirlo, pero podía deducir que eso no cabría en una mujer. Los malditos libros decían que la vagina secretaba un flujo para que entrara y saliera sin problemas e incluso se expandía para que cupiera. ¡Imposible que pudiera caber en su pequeña flor!

—Está muy grande —dijo sin pensar.

—Me estás halagando demasiado —dijo ruborizado.

—De verdad —dijo mirando fijamente al pene.

Todos decían que Naruto tenía un pene pequeño desde que Sai había llegado a la aldea y se convirtió en el nuevo integrante del equipo 7, sin embargo, ella lo observaba y podía desmentir esa acusación. Nadie, ni siquiera Sai podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Gracias —Se acercó y le dio un beso.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer colocó su mano sobre el pene erecto y comenzó a hacer aquello que Ino insistía en que debía hacer cuando estuviera en un momento íntimo con Naruto: "mover arriba y abajo".

—Sakura-chan —dijo sorprendido—. Es-espera.

Se separaron. La chica lo miró confundida, pero a la vez estaba tan roja que sus orejas le ardían.

—Tienes que hacerlo con la misma fuerza con la que me tocaste.

Ella abrió sus ojos de más. Había sido firme, pero usar la misma firmeza para moverlo parecía sádico en su mente.

—Inténtalo y yo también lo haré.

Sakura asintió.

—Entonces, solo me dejo llevar —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

—Exacto —dijo al oído de la chica, provocando que tuviera un leve escalofrío.

Naruto comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos y lamidas. Ella cerró sus ojos de forma inconsciente y permitió que la tocara de nuevo. Los pechos y su vientre se habían convertido en la zona preferida del rubio y pensaba en abrazarlos lo antes posible.

Podían escucharse las respiraciones tranquilas de ambos que pronto se agitarían.

Sakura comenzó a frotar sus manos entre su miembro. Él estaba sorprendido ante su perfecta fuerza e ideales manos. Cerró sus ojos y gimió. Ella se sintió más excitada y sus gemidos ya eran tan sonoros que se escucharon por todo el apartamento, pero no se dejó llevar del todo. Tenía un objetivo claro.

La mano que apretaba el falo fue más rápido y para que el hombre sintiera mayor placer, la mujer quiso besarlo en la boca, pero él no podía concentrase lo suficiente para hacerlo. De verdad lo disfrutaba y aquello era una buena señal.

El pene se endureció bastante. Naruto ahogó su respiración inconscientemente. Se acercaba a esa grandiosa etapa de la masturbación. Estaba a punto de terminar. Aquello era sorprendente porque, a pesar de durar poco para terminar, su novia lo había logrado en uno de los menores tiempos que él había logrado en su corta vida.

La última fase del "arriba y abajo" culminaría, como la mayoría del tiempo, con... Pero el pobre rubio no lo había pensado.

Naruto gimió. Sakura se detuvo sorprendida porque tampoco recordaba ese pequeño detalle. Había una viscosidad blanca sobre sus pechos. El hombre se quedó observando lo que expulsó. Su cuerpo volvió a ponerse tenso.

—Puedo explicarlo —susurró temeroso.

Hubo un silencio en el que Sakura lo miraba sin hacer una expresión, analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras que Naruto sentía que su alma se iría en el instante que moviera su brazo y lo golpeara.

—No hay nada que decir —Sonrió ampliamente.

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron.

—¿Eso significa que seguiremos?

Solo bastó que ella besara su cuello para hacerlo sonreír.

—Toda la noche —respondió Sakura.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí termina el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde o lo que sea!


	7. ¡Ladrones!

¡Hola, personitas! Finalmente les traigo un nuevo capítulo sin tener que esperar más de un mes. Así que deséenme suerte para seguir a este paso, porque pienso hacer una continuación de este fanfic. ;-)

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo #7: ¡Ladrones!

Un golpe en la cara, dado por Naruto, bastó para que Sakura despertara, pero no se sentía enfadada. Había pasado una noche excitante con su amado. Algunos pensarían que era insignificante porque seguía siendo virgen, sin embargo, ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Su novio estaba dispuesto a esperarla y según Ino, eso demostraba que realmente la quería, respetaba y otros sinónimos que se usaría para la relación ideal que ella soñaba de niña.

—Naruto —dijo ella con voz ronca. No respondió.

Tenía su boca abierta y la baba salía como si no hubiera un mañana. Respiraba lento y con tranquilidad.

Cuando la mujer creyó que se despertaría, él solo se limitó a acomodarse de otra forma en la cama y soltar más saliva. Sufría de sueño pesado.

No hay nada más que hacer...

Se levantó y dirigió al baño. Había una regadera, un escusado, un lavabo, un espejo, lo indispensable, pero faltaba una buena baldosa y otra pintura. Parecía que nunca fue utilizada la habitación, aunque sorprendentemente estaba limpio. No había tierra, malos olores, pelusa, humedad, ni ropa tirada, como era de esperarse tres años atrás. De hecho, el departamento no era un desastre.

Sakura sonrió.

Naruto.

Conforme pasaban los años de relación, Naruto había cambiado, pero sin dejar su lado infantil y gracioso. Ahora era responsable y más calmado. No tanto como los demás, pero lo suficiente para dirigir misiones. Si continuaba así, Kakashi podría nombrarlo el siguiente Hokage. Tal vez era lo único que esperaban de Naruto, que madurara.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Estoy en el baño.

Naruto se levantó con pereza de la cama. Se colocó sus pantalones naranjas y avanzó hacia el baño. Estaba la puerta abierta y su pareja se estaba acicalando el cabello. Él sonrió y la abrazó desde la espalda.

—¿Te gustó? —Besó su mejilla.

—Por supuesto —dijo la mujer sonriendo—. Fue la mejor...

No terminó su frase porque recordó un detalle muy importante. Sus padres.

¡No, no, no, no!

Ella corrió asustada hacia la cama y dejó al pobre muchacho confundido. La miraba buscar su ropa desesperada. En el suelo, bajo las sábanas y debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mis papás! ¡No les dije donde supuestamente iba a estar! —Observó el reloj de la pared. Ya eran las siete de la mañana y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

El hombre tenía un cosquilleo en el estómago, aunque no el que siente cuando está con Sakura. No, era la sensación cuando algo malo pasaba. Aceptó que tenía la culpa de la situación. La había invitado a su casa y estuvo insistiendo en aquellas pláticas informativas, además él tuvo que quedarse porque se dejó llevar por el momento.

—¡Me dejé llevar por el momento! —exclamó Sakura. Se estaba poniendo su ropa sin cuidado.

—No es cierto, yo fui —dijo decepcionado.

—Naruto, fui yo quien te tocó e insistió tener una noche íntima —Esta vez se estaba arreglando mejor el cabello.

Ambos tenían la culpa. Sakura inició, Naruto le hizo caso y ambos continuaron hasta el día siguiente.

—Lo siento —dijo casi susurrando.

—No te preocupes —Se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en la boca.

—No puedes decirme eso cuando estás preocupada —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. No tiene sentido.

Cuando los padres de Sakura supieran sobre la aventura pervertida de su hija con el chico Jinchūriki les daría un paro cardíaco. No importaba que tuvieran tres años de pareja, porque lo más seguro es que su madre lo mandaría al hospital. Sí, una señora, que no ha recibido entrenamiento ninja como su hija, lo mandaría directo al hospital y le prohibiría a Sakura de no atenderlo. Mientras que el padre... Naruto no se imaginaba lo que haría, pero estaba seguro de que no sería castrado por él.

—No te pasará nada —Sonrió—. Te lo prometo.

Eso tranquilizó a Naruto Uzumaki. La sonrisa de su pareja era su debilidad.

—Está bien —le dio un beso—, pero si algo pasa. Aceptaré las consecuencias.

—No seas dramático —Se rió.

Avanzaron hacia la puerta y se despidieron con otro beso. Cuando Sakura se fue, el pobre chico decidió prepararse mentalmente para el sufrimiento.

* * *

Llegó a su apartamento. La mujer estaba en frente del balcón que dirigía a su habitación. Tenía la idea de entrar por ahí, para luego salir de su habitación como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado durmiendo, pero sus padres ya sabían aquel truco. Lo había aplicado para después del trabajo, sus citas con Naruto, salidas con amigos, entre otros asuntos.

Sakura suspiró enfadada.

Tenía veinte años y no tenía que demostrar que había llegado a casa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella quería ser independiente y tenía miedo de los regaños como cualquier niña.

¡Vamos, vamos!

Decidió ir hasta la puerta principal. Tocó la puerta con delicadeza y su madre la recibió en la puerta.

—Buenos días —dijo Mebuki—. Pasa, hija.

La expresión de la señora no era de enojo, como Sakura lo esperaba, sino una tranquila. Parecía que nunca había desaparecido el día de ayer. La mujer no estaba segura si daba más miedo la actitud extraña de su madre o el típico regaño.

—Buenos... días —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Mebuki notó que su hija la había mirado raro, pero decidió hacer caso omiso. Prefirió continuar cocinando para su hambriento esposo y ahora también para su hija.

La muchacha se sentó a lado de su papá en la pequeña mesa del comedor. Él estaba leyendo su libro favorito llamado "Pequeñas pelusas". Uno de los tantos títulos extraños que su padre tenía en el estante de su habitación.

—Buenos días, Sakura —dijo sin despegar su vista del libro.

—Buenos días —respondió esperando a que llegara una pregunta como: "¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?".

Kizashi dejó el libro en la mesa. Su hija miraba la mesa con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué tan callada? —dijo el señor—. ¿Muy cansada del trabajo?

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y trató de no sonreír. Al parecer sus padres creían que estuvo trabajando sin cesar en el hospital de Konoha y no los culpaba de creer eso. A pesar de que Tsunade nunca antes le había pedido quedarse veinticuatro horas a menos que fuera una emergencia. Todos sabían que la quinta era una mujer estricta y dura, especialmente en su trabajo como directora del hospital.

—Sí, fue una noche muy pesada.

—Bien, no me cuentes nada sobre eso —dijo con rapidez el hombre—. Ya sabes que no me agrada saber sobre las enfermedades, la sangre, todo lo relacionado a los hospitales.

Sakura sonrió y sintió que se iba un peso de encima. Comenzó a platicar con su padre de otros asuntos ajenos a la medicina y empezó preguntando de qué trataba el misterioso libro de "Pequeñas pelusas". Su madre, al poco tiempo, sirvió la comida y las bebidas. Dieron las gracias y se dispusieron a comer.

El momento de desayuno marchó bien, pero hubiera sido perfecto si tan solo no hubiera recordado que ese día recibiría su pago del trabajo. Sakura pensó que tal vez ya habían tomado su dinero justo cuando lo dejaron en el buzón. Por lo que salió de su casa en busca de su pago.

Corrió por pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto con casilleros para el correo. Buscó el número 460 y sacó las llaves que siempre traía consigo, uno de estos era dorado y tenía el mismo número que el buzón.

No fue sorprendente que ahí estuviera una carta semi-abierta y con unos cuantos billetes.

La mujer hizo un ruido parecido al gruñido de un animal. Apretó el dinero que quedó y los guardó en su bolsillo.

Sintió una energía fluir por su cuerpo, un aura negra. Si no recibía una respuesta pronto, sus allegados se arrepentirían porque ya no contenía a su "Yo", antes conocido por ella como su "Lado Interno."

Volteó con enojo y miró a un hombre que no había notado, pero sabía que estaría ahí porque cuidaba lo que entraba y salía de los casilleros. ¡Él había asegurado no estar involucrado con el robo constante! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a ser un guardia y estar involucrado en un delito?!

—Creo que ya lo notó —susurró con miedo.

—¡¿Notar que tengo menos dinero por su culpa?! ¡Obviamente!

El guardia tenía miedo de su vida. Él estaba ante la kunoichi más poderosa y fuerte del mundo y la había traicionado. Tenía que decidir entre la muerte o la verdad, obviamente era la segunda opción.

—¡Juro que solo dejé a sus padres tomar...!

—Mis —Hizo una pausa— padres.

El sujeto pedía piedad y decía otras cosas que Sakura simplemente no escuchaba porque no quería prestarle atención. Lo único que quería era regresar a su apartamento para enfrentar a sus padres.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, porque aunque no lo crean, me costó escribirlo por el simple hecho de la procrastinación y mi obsesión por no repetir palabras (aunque termine cada capítulo, de todas formas sigo creyendo que repito todo, independientemente de que así lo sea o no).

Si tienes algún comentario, pueden decírmelo. :D

¡Nos vemos! ¡Que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde o lo que sea!


	8. Las apariencias engañan

Hola, queridos lectores. Lamento haber dicho que actualizaría pronto, sin embargo, pasé por unos problemas familiares y personales que se interpusieron en mi estado de ánimo. Espero que entiendan. Muchas gracias a quienes esperaron con paciencia.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo #8: Las apariencias engañan

Sakura estaba mirando fijamente a sus padres, Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno. Ella tenía sus manos sobre la cintura, sus ojos fulminaban y su aura negra daba miedo, al menos eso sentía el señor. En cambio, la mujer estaba preparada para decirle la verdad y el miedo nunca cruzó por su mente. Sabía que su hija nunca sería capaz de actuar agresivamente en su contra, más que gritar.

—Hija —dijo Mebuki.

—Mamá, papá —respondió entre dientes.

La voz de amenaza no hizo efecto en Mebuki. Sabía que hacer en estos casos.

—Tranquilízate o no obtendrás respuesta.

Sonrió. No fue un gesto cualquiera, sino uno falso, con la intensión de que se notara su disgusto.

—Bien —dijo la señora.

La energía que rodeaba el cuerpo de Sakura disminuyó.

—Bien —dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos —. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La chica no podía creer que su familia estuvo engañándola desde quien sabe cuál momento. Ella estuvo trabajando por un año para poder salir de su actual hogar y sentirse más independiente. El dinero que recibía era bastante a comparación de sus inicios trabajando en el hospital de Konoha, ahora tenía un mejor puesto y además, las misiones importantes también aportaban una gran cantidad de saldo. Sus esfuerzos tendrían que valer la pena y no ser ignorados a causa de Kizashi y Mebuki.

—Te construimos una casa con tu dinero —dijo Mebuki.

Sakura se quedó callada. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Con mi dinero?

Construyeron una casa para ella con su dinero. Sería un mejor regalo si no hubiera sido hecho con a costas de sus esfuerzos en el trabajo. Un cumpleañero no recibía regalos pagados con su propio dinero, ¿verdad?

No tenía sentido lo que estaba pasando, especialmente porque su cumpleaños no estaba cerca, ni siquiera un día festivo.

—Explíquense.

Su aura letal ya no la envolvía, por lo que Kizashi sintió la suficiente seguridad para contarle lo ocurrido.

—Nosotros construimos la casa que tanto planeaste desde que tenías 12 años.

Sakura se avergonzó y eso se transformó en ira. Sus padres habían espiado sus cajones, en su diario de la infancia, donde casi todo lo escrito era sobre "¡Sasuke-kun!". Alguna vez plasmó sus sueños de una familia Uchiha-Haruno y entre las hojas, una vez dibujó una casa, su "futura casa".

Aquel cuaderno lo conservaba por nostalgia, para analizar lo que ha pasado por su vida y sus cambios emocionales y psicológicos. Pero ahora estaba considerando seriamente en mantenerlo solo en sus recuerdos.

—¡Espiaron en mis cosas!

El señor se quedó paralizado, esperando a que su hija lanzara algún objeto por la ventana o hiciera otra locura, pero Mebuki decidió tomar acción en el asunto.

—Sí.

Aquella respuesta desató nuevamente la energía negativa de Sakura. El ambiente se sentía pesado. La señora sabía que esto no llevaría a un desastre, confiaba en sus habilidades de madre y mujer fuerte.

—Queremos que cumplas tu sueño de ser independiente —dijo Mebuki.

La muchacha se quedó boquiabierta.

—Usamos tu dinero porque insistías en que tú serías quien compraría una casa y espiamos entre tus cajones porque queríamos que fuera perfecto el regalo.

Pudieron haber robado su dinero y engañarla, pero debía aceptar que sin sus padres tal vez nunca habría tomado la iniciativa de construir esa casa.

Sus planes en la vida eran conseguir un lugar para quedarse a vivir, tener un mejor puesto de trabajo, mejorar sus técnicas de curación y lo demás vendría después. No pensaba en establecer una casa grande porque lo esencial era que ella subsistiera. Ni siquiera tenía en mente la palabra "familia".

—Aunque hicimos unos arreglos a tu casa perfecta, como el cambiar a un Uchiha por un Uzumaki.

—¿Qué? —El rostro de la kunoichi se puso rojo. Al parecer querían que Naruto fuera el hombre que la acompañaría en su vida.

—Vamos caminando a tu casa mientras te explicamos lo demás.

"Tu casa". Aquello parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

—Bien, todo empezó con tus berrinches...

* * *

La explicación fue satisfactoria, aunque no hubiera llamado berrinches a querer independizarse lo más pronto posible. Sí, se quejó, pero era una reacción normal si desaparecía gran parte de su paga.

Sakura consideraba que su dinero debía ser reembolsado, sin embargo, no tenía sentido si ella quería una casa conseguida por sus recursos. Tendría que dejar pasar el asunto y esperar que la casa tan si quiera se pareciera a la que dibujó o que fuese mejor. ¿Tanto habían tardado en construir la casa como para robarle por un año? La casa era muy simple. Color rosa, dos ventanas, una puerta, un techo y además un jardín que consistía en un árbol de cereza.

—Antes de que mires la casa, tenemos que decir algo —dijo Mebuki.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Como le robaron el dinero ya no le sorprendería que la casa no existiera.

—No te preocupes —dijo Kizashi de inmediato—, es que será muy incómodo si entramos contigo.

La chica se confundió más.

—¿De qué hablan?

—No te pongas a la defensiva, hija —dijo la madre—. Hay una sorpresa en el interior de la casa.

—¿Muebles? —Arqueó una ceja.

Los padres miraron a su hija fijamente y luego se lanzaron una mirada confidente. Ambos sonrieron. Se sentían orgullosos de su plan. Sin importar que Kizashi casi sufría de infartos y ataques gracias al enojo de su hija.

—Camina más hacia delante y mirarás tu casa —dijo Kizashi.

—Pero…

—Solo ve —Interrumpió Kizashi con una amplia sonrisa.

Por fin sintió confianza. No parecía una mentira.

—Gracias —Los abrazó.

—No deberías agradecernos… Recuerda que robamos tu dinero —dijo su madre.

Sakura se rió.

—No arruines el momento, mamá.

—Sabes que tu madre es así —dijo entre risas.

—Calla, Kizashi —respondió la señora.

Sakura se despidió y caminó hacia delante.

—Vámonos —dijo Kizashi.

La pareja se tomó de la mano, dio media vuelta y regresó a su hogar.

* * *

¡Que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde o lo que sea!

¡Nos vemos!


	9. ¿Futuro?

Hola, gente. Esta semana estuve más tranquila, por lo que pude escribir este hermoso capítulo y quiero compartirlo.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! :-)

* * *

Capítulo #9: ¿Futuro?

No tardó en mirar su casa. Color rosa claro, tamaño pequeño, de madera, con varias ventanas y un portón. Había flores de todo tipo alrededor y un gran árbol de Sakura que casi cubría por completo el techo de la estructura.

Sonrió. Sus padres se habían lucido. Su "regalo" lo consideraba un lugar al que podía llegar a relajarse para dejar sus problemas atrás.

—¡Sakura-chan!

La voz de Naruto se escuchó por algún lado. Se hubiera asustado si no fuera tan fácil de detectar su chakra.

—Naruto, no te escondas —dijo en tono divertido.

—¡Espera, ahí voy!

Salió detrás de la casa. Se veía desaliñado, con hojas en su cabello y una que otra delgada rama. Tenía unas flores blancas en su mano que trataba de arreglar y acomodar. El momento era perfecto, debía dárselas.

—Sakura-chan...

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? —preguntó Sakura. Las manos sobre su cintura.

—Sí —dijo sonriente.

—Tienes —Pensó en la palabra más adecuada—… valor para decir que sí tuviste que ver en esto.

Naruto no estaba asustado por su novia. Sabía que su tono y actitud eran de desafío. Los padres de la chica hicieron un gran trabajo al explicarle el asunto. Tenía que ser considerado una obra de arte o un suceso impresionante como el paso de un cometa poder calmar a Sakura Haruno sin salir lastimado.

Acercó las flores a la clara de la mujer con entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella tomando con delicadeza los tallos.

Sentía que estaba en las nubes. Él siempre lograba lo que quería porque era inevitable no caer en sus encantos y por más que Sakura lo maldijera por ello, estaba encantada con todo su ser.

—Oh, y… tus padres fueron quienes pidieron mi ayuda —dijo el muchacho ruborizado.

—Me imaginé —dijo Sakura—. Estoy segura que no serias capaz de hacerlo solo sin que yo te descubriera.

Se burló de la obviedad que Naruto demostraba. Desde un simple "Vamos a comer ramen" para distraerla de otra sorpresa hasta la típica frase "No sé de qué hablas", eran tácticas que cualquiera podría saber su finalidad. Pero al ser un secreto muy grande, Sakura estaba segura que su mamá fue quien le indicó que hacer para no ser descubierto. Mebuki Haruno era bastante lista en ese aspecto.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo quejándose.

—No finjas, te hubiera descubierto fácilmente —Guiñó el ojo—. Como todas las demás veces.

Naruto guardó silencio. Recordó aquellas veces en que fue descubierto por la audacia de su pareja. Desde que se convirtieron en el equipo 7, ella estaba al pendiente de cada "estupidez" y estupidez que hacía. Entre comillas porque Sakura se enfada bastante rápido y hasta sus palabras caían en la categoría de "estupidez"; mientras que la otra, sin comillas, eran las que realmente eran una estupidez, como decidir perfeccionar su jutsu sexy para entrar a la tienda de adultos.

—Bueno —Comenzó a rascarse la nuca—... tienes razón. Ambos se rieron levemente.

—Vamos, Sakura-chan —dijo de repente el hombre—. Ya quiero que mires tu casa.

Tomó la mano de Haruno y avanzó rápido hacia la entrada. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer.

Subieron unos escalones, se quitaron las sandalias y entraron a la casa. A pesar de ser verse pequeña, era perfecta. Su departamento era un bicho a comparación.

—Mira, aquí está la sala.

La llevó a la izquierda de la casa ahí estaba la sala. Dos sillones largos y dos individuales de color café claro, una estantería vacía, un librero grande con unos cuantos libros. Era claro que todavía faltaba decoración y muebles, pero estaba quedando bien. Ya se imaginaba lo que podía comprar.

Ahora fueron hacia la derecha del lugar, era la zona de la cocina y el comedor. Solo estaban lo básico. En la cocina había una estufa, un refrigerador, un lavabo y alacenas para guardar objetos de cocina. Mientras que el comedor solamente faltaba decorarlo, había una mesa para unas seis personas junto a sus respectivas sillas.

—Aquí ya casi está terminado, es la cocina y el comedor.

Volvieron al punto de partida, donde estaba la entrada principal y luego avanzaron hasta el fondo, donde había tres habitaciones. En frente estaba el baño, mientras que a la izquierda y derecha estaban dos cuartos para dormir. Uno tenía una cama para dos personas, mientras que en el otro había dos camas individuales.

—El baño y dos cuartos —dijo Naruto señalando a los lugares—. Hubiéramos terminado tu casa si tan solo no estuviera ocupado con misiones y que tus padres tomaron mucho tiempo para ir a comprar. Ayudé con la construcción de la casa. Fue todo un reto.

El hombre se rio un poco recordando el problema que fue poner un simple clavo de manera correcta.

Sakura se quedó callada. Estaba admirando los cimientos de su nueva etapa. Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en el esfuerzo que requirió hacer una casa. Al estar fuera de Konoha, tuvieron que conseguir cada tablón, marco, ventana y mueble por separado hasta llevar su fantasía infantil a la realidad. En realidad era un regalo. Uno donde no estaba incluido Sasuke Uchiha, ni unos hijos, pero todo era perfecto.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo notando que estaba muy callada.

No respondió. Apretó con fuerza las flores que estuvo cargando desde que se le fueron entregadas. Besó a Naruto. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo secándose la cara con su mano.

—Es a tus padres a quien debes agradecer.

—Ya lo hice.

—Pero, ellos fueron los de la idea. No merezco un…

—Tú eres parte de mi vida.

Las flores se entrelazaron en las manos de la pareja. Los dedos estaban ligeros, parecía que fueran uno o tal vez siempre lo fueron.

—Hasta la muerte.

La mujer sentía que el aire se escaparía. Escuchó lo que siempre deseó. Puso sus manos sobre el rostro del hombre, dejando que los pétalos cayeran. Lo volvió a besar y expuso sus sentimientos. El hombre aceptó y también mostró lo que sentía. Lloraron. Dejaron que el silencio los llevara al futuro.

Se recostaron en la cama matrimonial. Las miradas no dejaban de cruzarse. Las manos trataban de abarcar el alma del otro. Las piernas jugaban entre sí. El pecho descubierto buscaba calor. La respiración llenaba la piel de sudor. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró—. Ayer tuvimos intimidad.

—¿Qué parte de ser la shinobi más fuerte no entiendes? —dijo a su oído. Lo mordió con cuidado.

Él sonrió. Las marcas de zorro aparentemente estaban más marcados, pero era efecto de la sombra.

—¿Segura? —Quería asegurarse de que…

—Hazlo antes de que me arrepiente —dijo Sakura.

Naruto asintió. Creía estar más nervioso que su novia, sin embargo, era igual para los dos. Los dos estaban preocupados por el dolor.

—Solo un dedo… No quiero lastimarte.

La besaba en el cuello. Sakura gimió, como señal de afirmación.

—Es que me emociono —Sonrió.

—Igual yo.

La respiración profunda, lamidas y el cosquilleo que producían sus manos fueron suficientes para que ambos se tranquilizaran en poco tiempo.

La mano de Naruto bajó hasta su sexo y una vez más cuestionaba si Sakura estaría bien. En cambio ella decidió hacerlo por él. Quedó una delgada tela que no dejaban ver el monte de venus.

Él admiró aquella vista, imaginando cómo sería. La mujer estaba roja del rostro, pero estaba dispuesta a continuar. Naruto se atrevió a enseñar su pene y sentía más confianza de mostrar su cuerpo por completo.

Los besos y lamidas recorrieron el abdomen hasta que lentamente lo descubrió. No era igual a como lo pintaban en las revistas, ilustraciones y libros eróticos. Jiraya estaba en lo cierto, el único que describía a las mujeres tal cual.

La falsa imagen que se transmitía estaba muy alejado a la realidad. Naruto no cayó en esa expectativa. Ahora veía la mujer. El monte se ocultaba por bellos, la vulva era algo oscura al color que siempre miró en su amada y la abertura vaginal estaba quieta, llamando para ser tocada.

Acarició con cuidado. Suave, húmedo, caliente, pero tensa y asustada. La vagina estaba estrecha y nada dispuesta a que él entrara.

Decidió concentrarse también en lo demás. Sus pechos, boca, manos, pies, para calmarla. Lentamente sintió que la humedad de la vagina aumentaba. Estaba lista. Introdujo su dedo dando cariño a otras partes de su amada. Fue sencillo. La lubricación era perfecta y los nervios se habían ido.

Un suspiro entrecortado. Sakura pudo sentir una presión conforme su pareja movía el dedo atrás y adelante con cuidado. Fue extraño, pero pronto se convirtió en algo que quería más.

El hombre aprovechó en rodear una hermosa parte redonda y diminuta, la punta del clítoris.

Usó el cuidado con que mira los labios de su amada para mover la diminuta parte, mientras con una fuerza similar, continuaba ejerciendo placer a la pequeña flor de Sakura.

La fuerza que caracterizaba a la kunoichi se fue. Comenzó a temblar, las yemas de sus dedos estaban clavados en la ancha espalda del hombre y un orgasmo la invadió. Gimió con fuerza.

Dejó que su novia descansara. Se recostó a su lado y acarició su rostro con su nariz. Quería oler su esencia por completo.

—Te amo, Naruto.

El hombre besó la frente de la mujer.

—También te amo, Sakura-chan.

* * *

Realmente tomó bastante tiempo escribirlo, jajaja, pero estoy orgullosa de mi capítulo y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

Oh, y antes de que se vayan, quiero saber si este capítulo fue muy explícito según las reglas de _rating_ en esta página. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

¡Que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea!


	10. El sueño de siempre

Hola, olvidé escribir una cosa en la última actualización, así que aquí lo tienen: he decidido corregir este fanfic. No voy a cambiar ningún momento que pasó entre Naruto y Sakura, es decir, no se cambiará el transcurso de la historia, aunque solo hubo un pequeño detalle que eliminé.

Mencioné que a Sakura la habían atacado, por lo que Naruto estaba preocupado, esto fue cambiado por: Sakura nunca fue atacada, pero aun así estaba esa preocupación, en Naruto, de que pasara.

Si quieren leer de nuevo el fanfic., háganlo, pero no cambiará en nada la interacción entre nuestra parejita hermosa.

Bien, si han decidido quedarse, lean este capítulo. ;)

* * *

Capítulo #10: El sueño de siempre

Llegó la noche. Durante la mañana y la tarde lo pasó asombroso con Sakura, pero ahora sentía que su mundo se había derrumbado. ¿Qué haría? La amaba. No quería que por su culpa le pasara algo.

Toda su vida trató de hacerse fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, aquella fuerza hacía más daño que beneficio. Y cuando aquella fuerza pudo controlarla, otras fuerzas externas arruinaron su vida y las de otros. ¿Acaso era su culpa? ¿Su mera existencia era el problema?

Se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar la luna llena. Hacía tanto que no se quedaba pensando en su vida de manera tan triste.

Cuando estaba en la Academia miraba la luna esperando a que en la lejanía de la noche dos personas llegaran y revelaran que eran sus padres o que simplemente Iruka tocara su puerta para decirle que sería cuidado por él. Sin embargo, eso había cambiado hace mucho. Después de la guerra estaba angustiado por su posible futuro.

Todó resulto mejor de lo que creía, lo agradecía, pero seguía pensando que era una ilusión, que pronto sería atacado el mundo ninja debido a él, por su maldita culpa. Ninjas rebeldes habían atacado a lugares desprotegidos exigiendo que se fuera. ¿Tenían razón? No. No tenía sentido. De esa manera seguían esparciendo odio. Sakura se lo aseguró. Solamente quedaba seguir viviendo, pero eso solo lo hacía volver a lo mismo. Tenía que morir para que nadie resultara herido.

Se recostó en su cama. Recordó los ojos de Sakura Haruno y su bella voz. Ella era una de sus principales razones para no rendirse desde que se enamoró de Sakura. Fue imposible no hacer todo por ella y no lo sería. Nunca se atrevería a romper esa promesa silenciosa.

—Gracias.

Miró a la palma de su mano. Recordó la suavidad del cabello de Sakura Haruno entre sus manos, cuando la besaba.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en el pasillo del hospital de Konoha. Portaba una capa y portaba un chaleco verde. Su novia salió de una habitación del hospital. Vestía una bata blanca acompañado de un rostro cansado, pero con una amplia sonrisa. En sus brazos estaba una sábana color azul que no dejaba de moverse.

El hombre frunció el ceño. No recordaba cuándo ella había entrado al hospital como cualquier paciente.

—¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura movió los labios sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué?

Naruto se acercó, de tal forma que pudo percatarse de la extraña expresión que hacía. No parpadeaba ni dejaba de sonreír. Comenzaba a perturbarlo, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Había algo que le resultaba familiar. El cabello de Sakura estaba creciendo y cambiaba a un color más oscuro.

Un movimiento brusco de la manta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba un bebé de ojos azules, cabello rubio y mejillas con marcas. Ahí estaba él.

Cargó al bebé entre sus brazos, aquella criatura no pesaba en lo absoluto. Él sonrió igual que su amor.

Una vez que lo miró fijamente, sintió un peso sobre la espalda.

El lugar comenzó a caerse. Un color negro no dejaba de derretir los objetos. Asustado abrazó a lo que había en la manta.

—¡Sakura-chan, debemos irnos!

Su sonrisa desapareció. No había ningún rastro de que alguna vez existió el bebé.

Naruto abrazó la manta y corrió hacia el único lugar en el que aún había luz. Parecía que no alcanzaría a salir y así fue. Todo estaba negro, a excepción de la manta. Aquello era lo último que quedaba en su vida.

—Hijo —susurró.

Movió la manta. Había desaparecido lo que más quería, fue convertido a un montón de cenizas.

Gritó sin producir sonido alguno. Lloró sin dejar lágrimas.

Comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba. Quería expresarse. ¿Acaso eso tampoco le quedaba?

Se puso de cuclillas y cerró sus ojos. Su respiración estaba más que agitada y sabía que no pararía si no actuaba para salir.

Abrió sus ojos esperando a que toda la oscuridad se hubiera ido, pero lo que se encontró de frente fue a su padre mirándolo fijamente, de cuclillas, respirando con dificultad y aferrado a una manta llena de polvo.

—¿Papá?

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Un ligero rayo de luz entraba por la ventana. Sus manos estaban sobre su cuello y su garganta dolía.

 _Perdóname, Sakura-chan. No entiendo._

Lloró. Quería ver sus ojos y labios. Quería sentir la suavidad de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Hasta aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen algún comentario, escríbanlo.

Oh, y antes de que se vayan, debo comentarles que hice una página el Facebook. Eliminé la cuenta de twitter porque ni lo utilizaba (jeje), así que como reemplazo estaré mejor en Facebook.

Para entrar vayan a mi perfil y den click al enlace o sino, copien esto después del (punto)com : /Gale-1220431384660368/


	11. ¡Hubieran cogido!

Después de haberles dado un capítulo deprimente, les presento un capitulo menos deprimente.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo #11: ¡Hubieran cogido!

Un día después de que Sakura tuviera uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, ella acompañó a su amiga Ino, quien trabajaba en la tienda de su familia.

Yamanaka organizaba un jarrón con claveles, girasoles y otros tipos de flores, mientras que Sakura hablaba sobre el asunto del dinero hasta el momento en que Naruto le mostró la casa.

—Entonces, ¿por fin pasó? —Ino la interrumpió.

Haruno volteó a los lados, solamente había un cliente que miraba unas rosas. Se encontraba del otro lado de la tienda. Por esto, ella antes le hubiera gritado por la pregunta, pero ya era diferente. Ahora se sentía un poco más segura en el tema "prohibido".

—Si hablas de —susurró—... sexo, pues no.

Ino miró fijamente a su amiga. Se resistía a no gritarle y sacarla de la tienda para que fuera por Naruto. Le desesperaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin que llegaran a tener relaciones sexuales. Ella estaba segura que la mayoría de los aldeanos estaba preguntándose porqué no vivían juntos. Pues estaba dispuesta a que su amiga se animara y sacara más su lado pervertido.

—Pero —Se acercó a la oreja de la mujer— tuvimos un gran día de intimidad.

Sonrió. No era lo que esperaba, pero había pasado algo de acción. Miró a los lados y aún estaba el cliente que observaba las rosas.

—Espera.

Sakura esperó mirando como su amiga se iba por una puerta. Acto seguido, salió acompañada de un señor que había contratado.

—Muchas gracias, Aki-san —Hizo una ligera reverencia—. Volveré en unos momentos.

El anciano sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la florería y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, en poco tiempo llegaron a la zona desconocida. Ya era una costumbre y tradición acudir al sótano para hablar de chismes.

Tuvieron problemas en permanecer calladas hasta llegar a la biblioteca, en especial porque Ino estaba ansiosa.

Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca, Ino se mordía la lengua. La tentación de abrir la boca era bastante.

—Bien chicas, como ya les dije, no vayan a decir nada —dijo la encargada del lugar.

—No se preocupe —susurró la más entusiasmada.

La puerta se abrió y bajaron. El lugar ya no estaba empolvado y había sido ordenado de nuevo. El olor del lugar ya no era de polvo, sino a lavanda. La mesa de trabajo fue pintada y reparada y se le agregó cuatro sillas para acompañar al mueble. Los libros tenían etiquetas y notas con los verdaderos nombres que deberían tener o un indicio de lo que trataba, ya que la mayoría tenían el nombre de "Anatomía del humano" y aquello era demasiado ambiguo. Además, los libros fueron separados en estanterías nuevas.

—Deberías invitar aquí a Naruto —dijo Ino cuando la puerta se cerró.

—No, la primera vez que estuve aquí Naruto se puso histérico —dijo Sakura.

Ino entrecerró los ojos.

—No tiene sentido —dijo ella—. ¿No es por las pro…?

—Sí, por las protecciones que puso Tsunade.

—Aun así no tiene sentido —dijo la rubia casi en susurro.

Iba a continuar la plática, pero supo que no era buena idea. Eso solamente era asunto entre Naruto y Sakura.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Dime los detalles.

Haruno comenzó a reírse y se puso roja.

—Solo te diré que pasó algo más de lo que siempre pasa.

—¡Pero eso ya lo dijiste! —exclamó Ino—. Quiero de-ta-lles.

La kunoichi de cabello rosa estaba tan ruborizada que su cabello contrastaba con su rostro. Comenzó a mover sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

—¿Qué tal si me haces una señal con las manos para que me expliques?

Yamanaka ya se esperaba lo que Sakura y su pareja hicieron. Quería que su amiga lo admitiera. De esa forma tendría menos vergüenza hablando de las intimidades… y además se llevaría una buena carcajada.

—Está bien.

La chica respiró hondo. Levantó el dedo medio y con su otra mano realizó un círculo con sus dedos.

Ino trataba de resistir su risa, pero decidió seguir fingiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres?

La otra mujer parecía que se estaba desesperando por la aparente inocencia de su acompañante, cuando en realidad trataba de aguantar la risa. No era ingenua. Ella sabía lo que trataba de hacer.

—¡Sí sabes! —exclamó Sakura— ¡A nadie engañas!

No tardaron en dar una carcajada.

—Bueno, entonces dime -dijo Ino—… ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Sakura abrió los ojos de más.

—¡No preguntes eso, Ino-cerda! —continuó riéndose.

—No vayas a decir que no —Alzó las cejas.

Sakura sonrió en respuesta.

—Déjame contarte.

Ino se tapó la boca por la emoción y decidió prestar bastante atención a las palabras que saldrían de su amiga.

Como fue de esperarse, no hubo detalles descarados dichos por Sakura, que por suerte fueron suficientes para satisfacer la curiosidad de Ino, aunque hubo algo que no lo fue.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quisiste que te la metiera?

Tenía que decirlo o no iba a poder dormir aquella noche.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Sakura.

—¡Ya estaban muy bien! —dijo su amiga frustrada— ¡Te metió un dedo!

—¡No seas sádica! —dijo ofendida—. Necesito más tiempo.

Ino se cruzó se brazos indignada.

—Ya sabes que me encanta el chisme —se quejó—... Lo siento, es que me emociono.

Sakura la miró fijamente. A pesar de haberse enojado un poco por las exigencias de su amiga, le causaba gracia todos los esfuerzos de la muchacha para que tuviera sexo con el amor de su vida.

—Bien, te perdono.

Ino la miró de reojo con seriedad.

—Prométeme que me seguirás manteniendo al tanto de qué hacen tú y Naruto.

—Sin detalles exagerados —dijo Sakura antes de que le exigiera eso mismo—. Y no esperes mucho. No soy una cerda como tú.

—Bien. Es un trato.

—Te dije que no esperaras mucho de mí —Sacó la lengua.

Antes de que le rezongara, Sakura caminó hacia la escalera para salir.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —dijo Ino—. ¡Tienes que prometérmelo!

—Tienes que ir a atender tu florería.

Abrió la puerta. Ino por costumbre a no hablar alto en una biblioteca, susurró con enfado. No se le pudo entender, pero Sakura ya se imaginaba las maldiciones que decía.

"Adiós", fue lo que deletrearon los labios de Sakura Haruno en silencio, conforme fingía que iba a dejar encerrada a su acompañante.

Ino se asustó de tal forma que subió con rapidez.

—No tenías por qué asustarte —dijo Sakura tratando de no reírse—. Bien pudiste haber roto la puerta.

—Pero de esa forma descubrirían este sitio —dijo enojada.

Sakura se rió entre dientes. En su opinión hacían más ruido con sus gritos histéricos de la emoción.

—Vámonos.

Con cuidado pusieron de nuevo el tapete sucio sobre la pequeña puerta. Como siempre, nadie estaba en la habitación, o por lo menos a simple vista.

—Me quedaré aquí un rato —susurró Sakura.

Conocía perfectamente aquel chakra que se ocultaba. Nadie más que ella podía detectarla.

—¿Segura que no quieres venir?

Sakura la miró fijamente como si le hablara con la mente. Ino no tenía idea a lo que se refería, pero el rostro sin expresión le hizo entender que se trataba de algo serio.

Asintió y dejó sola a su mejor amiga.

Cuando Sakura sintió que el chakra de Yamanaka se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca, caminó con fuerza al mostrador, donde estaba la bibliotecaria.

—¿Dónde está?

La señora leía un periódico con tranquilidad, pero solo era un engaño.

—¿Disculpe? —Alzó la mirada del periódico. Ahí estaba Sakura Haruno rodeada de un aura negra.

Las manos de la bibliotecaria comenzaron a temblar y se notaba en el sonido del periódico que se arrugaba.

—Sé que está Naruto oculto debajo del mostrador.

La mujer se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso al chico?

—No sé de qué…

Un suspiro alto y muy largo se escuchó.

—No hace falta mentir —dijo una voz.

El hombre se dejó al descubierto. Naruto miró a su novia desanimado. Sabía lo que le esperaba.

—Vamos a hablar en otro lado —Su energía dejó de rodearla. Trataba de calmarse.

Lo tomó de la mano y salieron.

* * *

Recuerden que tengo una página en Facebook por si quieren estar un poco más al tanto de fanfiction y mi vida :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde o lo que sea!


	12. Tiempo

Hola, gracias a todos por ser pacientes y espero que puedan perdonarme por un capítulo tan corto. Al parecer tengo una obsesión por las pocas explicaciones y eso solo me hace cruel antes su ojos, jeje. Bueno…

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo #12: Tiempo

Sakura Haruno se encontraba en el departamento con Naruto Uzumaki. Se había encargado de tráelo.

El camino había sido callado, pero fue necesario para pensar en lo que diría. La discusión sería simple y directa. Sin rodeos.

—Naruto —dijo Sakura enfadada—. Estoy harta de que no me digas la verdad o por lo menos toda.

Ella estaba cruzada de brazos. Él solamente se dedicaba a mirar el suelo.

—¡Respóndeme!

Un silencio.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que me digas.

Otro silencio.

El muchacho no dejaba de observar el suelo. Aquello le preocupó a Sakura.

—Naruto.

Puso sus manos en el rostro del hombre y lo acercó al suyo. Los ojos de su pareja estaban llorosos.

—Naruto —Esta vez lo dijo casi en susurro—. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar?

Él se limpió los ojos con las manos. Recordó cuando era tan solo un niño. Nunca había nadie con quien hablar, pero era diferente. Sakura estaba con él, dispuesto a escucharlo.

—No estoy acostumbrado.

Sakura se entristeció. Ya sabía que lo diría.

—¿A qué?

—Creo que me prestas mucha atención.

—Trato de prestaste la misma atención que tú me das —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Me preocupo por ti —dijo casi susurrando.

Ella se enojó.

—¡¿Pero qué hay de ti?!

Ella ya tenía suficiente.

Él también.

—Perdóname, Sakura-chan. No entiendo —Se tapó la cara con su brazo—. De verdad. He tratado de decirlo, pero no quería preocuparte.

La conversación ya no sería directa ni simple, por lo menos no lo suficiente.

—Oye —El tono de su voz era suave—. Oye.

Se acercó y movió con cuidado el brazo de su novio para mirar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

—Vamos a descansar un poco.

Naruto la miró confundida. Eso fue un cambio brusco en cómo estaba yendo la situación.

—Hay que tranquilizarnos —dijo caminando hacia la cama.

La chica quería ayudar a Naruto y trataría de hacerlo. No como lo había hecho él hacia los demás, no golpearía, sino que utilizaría la palabra.

Él sonrió ligeramente y la acompañó a su lado. Apenas había espacio para los dos en la cama, pero no importó. Sentir el calor del otro era consolador.

—Naruto, ¿recuerdas cuándo me declaré? —dijo Sakura—. La segunda vez.

—Sí —Sonrió de forma nostálgica como si hubiera pasado hace veinte años—. Siempre creí que sería yo quien lo haría.

—Lo sé, igual yo —dijo Sakura divertida.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese decir otra palabra, su pareja fue quien habló. La kunoichi se dio cuenta que había sido un error pensar que la plática sería tranquila.

—Lamento haberte dicho mentirosa la primera vez —susurró Naruto, casi dicho para él.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Ya habían resuelto ese asunto.

—Te perdono —dijo ella—. Aunque eso ya pasó… No deberías disculparte.

—Pero siento que debo hacerlo —Naruto la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con un tono de voz delicado, como si hablara con un niño.

El hombre se quedó observando el techo por un rato. Nunca se lo había cuestionado en voz alta.

—Siento que te debo todo —respondió.

—¿Por qué? —El mismo tono de voz.

—Has salido lastimada por estar conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —Un tono de voz más bajo.

—Yo…

Se asustó por sus palabras.

—Existo.

Nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —dijo la mujer con voz rota—. Por algo estás aquí.

—Siento culpa, pero quiero seguir aquí.

Los ojos de Sakura Haruno se pusieron rojos.

—Solo que tengo miedo de lo que pasará por mí.

Nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

Sakura acarició su rostro. Él cerró los ojos. Recordó aquel sueño recurrente y pensamiento constante.

—Tengo miedo de que todo se repita… De no poder estar con mi… hijo.

Nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

—¿Cómo? —Las primeras lágrimas de Sakura tocaron el rostro del rubio.

Se sentía ligero y libre.

—Deseo tener una familia.

Naruto abrió sus ojos. Comenzó a llorar, pero en su cara se plasmaba su típica sonrisa.

Sakura sintió que el hombre que siempre conoció había vuelto.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo la mujer entre risas y llantos—. Me lo hubieras dicho.

El hombre la besó.


	13. ¡Ha practicar antes del bebé!

Hola, personitas. Ya tenía un tiempo sin actualizar, pero su espera ha valido la pena. Aquí les presento el nuevo capítulo con perversiones. ;D

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo #13: ¡Ha practicar antes del bebé!

Sakura se había quedado todo el día y la noche con Naruto en su departamento. Se quedaron comiendo ramen instantáneo mientras miraban películas y hacían de todo para relajarse. El rubio decidió que era mejor así.

Después de aquella plática de revelación, Naruto quería ordenar su mente, despejarse de sus emociones fuertes.

—¿Crees que a tus padres les importe? —dijo Naruto bostezando.

—No, ellos hasta me construyeron una casa —dijo Sakura con flojera.

La pareja estaba acostada en la pequeña cama del hombre. Se habían quedado dormidos tras discutir quién de ellos era el mejor besando. Una discusión insignificante que resulto en distintas clases de besos.

—Ya debería estar fuera —Se rió un poco por lo que había dicho.

—Es cierto —dijo riéndose junto a ella—. A veces me cuesta recordar que no tenemos doce años.

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo ella.

—Muy dramático —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero por buenas razones. No te preocupes.

—Gracias, mi querida Sakura-chan —La besó en su mano.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Entonces estás bien con que vayamos con un experto? —dijo Sakura. Realmente quería estar segura.

—Sí —dijo Naruto—. ¿Segura que no dirán nada?

—Segura —dijo asintiendo—. Los ninja médico especializados en la mente nunca revelan tus datos o lo que les dices, a menos que tú lo permitas.

—Bien —dijo Naruto—. Estoy algo nervioso porque nunca he ido.

—Tranquilo, te acompañaré —dijo tomando su mano—. Aunque tal vez en algunas sesiones tendrás que ir solo. Hay temas que son muy delicados y nada más se trataran contigo.

—Bien —dijo más decidido.

Ya todo estaba bien, a excepción de un tema que Sakura decidió dejar de lado hasta la mañana siguiente. Primero Naruto y después los dos.

—Naruto —Su tono cambió a uno más serio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay que hablar del otro tema.

—Oh, sí —dijo acomodándose en la cama hasta terminar sentado. Sakura también se acomodó de la misma manera.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar. ¿Cómo? Apenas eran novios. Apenas habían tenido intimidades. ¿Se casarían? ¿Vivirían en unión libre? La mayoría pasó por el momento de decidir tener un hijo una vez que la pareja estaba bajo el mismo techo.

—A mí también me gustaría tener hijos —dijo Sakura.

—Eso estuvo muy claro con tu dibujo para la casa de tus sueños —dijo Naruto divertido—. No puedo imaginarme una miniatura de Sasuke.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.

—¡Cállate! —dijo golpeando su brazo mientras se reía— ¡Esas miniaturas serían hermosas porque serían mis hijos!

—Pero lo serían más si fueran rubios —Guiñó el ojo y se mordió los labios.

Aquel comentario la tomó por sorpresa a pesar de que sabía lo que Naruto deseaba. Guardó silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo Naruto de inmediato.

—No, no te preocupes —dijo ella—. Es que no me lo esperaba.

Cada vez el rostro del rubio se ponía más rojo. Parecía un extraño tomate con las hojas amarillas.

—Te amo, Naruto —dijo Sakura—. Demasiado…

—¿Pero no me quieres lo suficiente? —interrumpió el rubio.

Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus ojos estaban brillosos.

—No —dijo Sakura—. Tranquilo, no estoy enojada.

Naruto suspiró muy fuerte. Trataba de calmarse. De verdad lo ponía muy nervioso el tema, pero era de esperarse. A penas ayer lo revelo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que estoy dispuesta a estar contigo.

Naruto sonrió ansioso, quería abrazarla, solo que no lo hizo porque el sentía que temblaba de la emoción. Le daría más vergüenza si la abrazaba y descubría en realidad temblaba.

—Hay que esperar —continuó Sakura—. Hay que ver a que nos lleva esto.

Naruto Uzumaki ya se sentía mejor gracias a esas palabras y por todo lo que hizo con su pareja el día anterior. Él estaba seguro que no sentiría culpa tras una noche apasionada, ni por el hecho de estar a su lado. A partir de ese momento, su relación mejoraría, Naruto lo sabía, ambos lo sabían.

—Con gusto, mi Sakura-chan —Sonrió ampliamente.

Ella lo abrazó y dio un beso en el cuello. Naruto sonrió.

—Bien, hay que empezar nuestro día —él dijo muy feliz.

Se levantó de la cama y su novia solo se dispuso a mirarlo inconforme.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hay que practicar antes de tener a esos pequeños rubios —Guiñó el ojo.

Naruto sonrió. Definitivamente no había culpa, tristeza, ni vergüenza. No como antes... El pobre había sido un masoquista que adoraba hacer cochinadas con su querida Sakura, para después sentir dolor emocional. ¡Ah! ¡Pero bien que le encantaba!

Él volvió a la cama, esta vez arriba de ella.

—¿Cómo quieres empezar la practica? —Naruto preguntó en voz baja.

—Aunque tenga vergüenza, quisiera... —Sakura miró a los pantalones de su novio.

—Oh, pero ya lo has visto —dijo extrañado.

Sakura en silencio sacó su lengua. El ninja entendió y sus ansias volvieron. Quería empezar.

—¿También quieres que te lo haga?

—Sí —respondió nerviosa.

Sakura en este punto ya estaba muy sonrojada. Ella pensaba en cómo se sentiría el pene, el grandioso pene de Naruto en su lengua y sus labios. En sus manos había sido suave, pero no era igual tomar un plátano con tu mano a en la boca porque se sentía el sabor… Oh.

—Si quieres empiezo contigo.

—No, ya estoy pensando en lo otro —dijo rápidamente.

—Bien, tranquila —Acarició su cabello con delicadeza. Le encantaba el rostro de su novia. Tan delicada e inocente.

—¡Sakura-chan! —dijo sorprendido. No estaba esperando que ella lo tocara primero. Específicamente, a su miembro viril, el gancho, el palo, el plátano, su pene. Su pene.

Bajó los pantalones de Naruto, ya que no era necesario que se quitara la camiseta. Él solo había dormido con su pantalón.

—Saku… Sakura —dijo más sorprendido de que su novia ya lo dejara desnudo y con una mano sobre su pene erecto. No que eso le molestara.

—¿Cómo le hago? —dijo ella preocupada. Olvidó el detalle de que era grande para sus ojos.

Naruto no pudo resistir más que reír.

—No te burles —dijo en tono enfadado, pero su rostro indicaba una gran vergüenza.

—La verdad no sé —dijo Naruto mirando su pene con cuidado—. Supongo que es como la masturbación con la mano, no hay otra forma de complacer al pene. No es igual de mágico que una vagina.

Eso solo confirmaba lo que ya sabía. Su boca sería su mano.

—Como una paleta —susurró.

El comentario hizo que Naruto se riera más fuerte. Ahora su pene estaba más flácido, pero seguía de pie esperando a ser mimado por una boca.

—Cállate, eso me dijo Ino que hiciera —dijo Sakura—. Que era como una paleta.

—No tiene forma de paleta —dijo Naruto arqueando una ceja.

—Idiota, me refiero a esto.

Volvió a tocarlo y volvió a sorprender a Naruto. Cada día su novia era más impredecible gracias a los consejos de su amiga descarada, Ino Yamanaka.

Pronto sintió su miembro duro.

Naruto se acomodó en la cama. Se sentó.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Creo que sería más fácil si yo estaba sentado y tú del otro lado —Se rascó la nuca.

Tenía sentido.

—Oh, sí —dijo también rascándose la nuca, aunque ella sacó la lengua.

—No pasa nada —La besó.

Se desvistieron por completo y compartieron miradas. Pronto dejaron los nervios y sonrieron con cariño.

Esta vez ya era el momento indicado. Sakura y Naruto no sabían que hacer exactamente, pero al menos ya existía una idea y gracias a sus experiencias anteriores, se sentían más cómodos con sus cuerpos.

No estaban siendo pervertidos, sino que compartían un momento tierno, uno de tantos que tendrían en sus vidas.

Comenzaron a besarse y a tocarse. Primero sus rostros, sus manos, sus piernas. Después sus labios, sus dedos, sus entrepiernas. Todo lo necesario para que el calor abarcara sus cuerpos.

—Te amo —susurró Naruto.

—Te amo —dijo tocando su miembro.

Naruto sonrió. Su novia comenzó a acariciar su pene, arriba y abajo, de forma lenta. Eso había sido una buena elección, pero pronto se convirtió en un martirio.

Su miembro estaba más duro y Sakura decidió poner sus labios sobre la punta. Ese pequeño tacto fue demasiado, aunque no era nada.

Su boca y lengua imitaron el movimiento que tenían sus manos. Fue lento, pero después posó su mano por debajo de lo que su boca abarcaba y comenzó a moverla a la par.

Él estaba por llegar y su pareja no daba señal de parar. Los dos sabían que cómo terminaría.

—Saku…ra…chan.

Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Re…cue…

No pudo acabar… su frase.

El hombre gimió alto. Lentamente la mujer se levantó, tenía una gota del líquido blanco y viscoso en su labio inferior. Producto de una magnífica masturbación.

Naruto abrió los ojos de más.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Con un dedo tomó la gota y la introdujo en su boca.

El ninja estaba muy confundido, asustado, pero sobretodo, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ella hizo una señal con la mano para que se esperara. Tenía que tomarse el semen de su pareja.

—¿Salado? —dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos—. No lo esperaba.

—¡Sakura-chan, no esperaba que lo hicieras!

—Ya estaba complaciéndote, sería muy triste que hubiera parado —dijo ella.

Naruto ahora era quien no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo la mujer arqueando la ceja, mientras sonreía.

—Me has dejado más emocionado que antes —dijo sonriendo. Sus marcas de zorro parecían contrastar con sus colmillos—. Ahora es tu turno.

La mujer se sentía encantada por aquellas palabras.


	14. Mi oso cariñoso

¡Hola! Hoy un capítulo gracioso para disfrutar en estas vacaciones, ya para dejar atrás el drama de los capítulos pasados. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo #14: "Mi oso cariñoso"

Después de pláticas con especialistas, besuqueos, abrazos y más momentos íntimos, Sakura había dicho algo muy importante.

El tema había salido de manera casual.

"No estoy segura, tal vez dentro de dos semanas", fue lo que dijo Sakura Haruno una vez que Naruto Uzumaki preguntó nervioso, "¿cuándo tendremos sexo?"

Esas dos semanas ya se habían cumplido, por lo que su misión apenas comenzaba.

—¡Qué molesto!

—¡Tienes que ayudarme! —dijo Naruto juntando las palmas de su mano como si estuviera pidiendo una plegaria a los dioses.

Ya estaba bastante establecido que Naruto nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales, por lo que el rubio de verdad necesitaba ayuda. Primero recurrió a Sai, uno de los sujetos más pervertidos de Konoha y un gran experto en el tema, pero Naruto no quería estar solo con él. Tenía que disimular para que nadie sospechara. Sai era un descarado que hablaba en voz alta lo que no debía, así que necesitaba a otra persona para que impusiera orden o simplemente estuviera ahí como una imagen de "normalidad". Shikamaru fue el elegido.

Para encontrarse con Shikamaru, los dos ninjas tuvieron a paso muy rápido porque era el día en que su novia iba a visitarlo. Cada dos semanas, la mujer pasaba el fin de semana en Konoha y todos sabían que cuando llegara, Shikamaru no se despegaría de ella.

—Vamos será divertido verlo —dijo Sai.

—¡¿Eh?! —dijo Naruto enojado— ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

—¿Verlo tomar penes de plástico? —dijo Shikamaru ignorando la reacción de Naruto.

—No —dijo Sai—, sino ver cómo Naruto hace preguntas estúpidas, como saber para qué se utilizan las muñecas inflables.

—¡Sai! —dijo Naruto con ganas de darle un golpe en la cara— ¡Eres un imbécil!

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Me agrada tu crueldad —dijo riéndose de forma muy leve.

—¡No lo incentives! —dijo Naruto enfadado.

—Pero que sea rápido, no quiero que mi novia se enfade porque llegué tarde a mi casa —respondió Nara—. También me enfadaría si me dejan esperando afuera.

—¡Oigan, no finjan que no estoy aquí! —dijo frustrado.

Shikamaru posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—Agradece que iré a verte sufrir.

El chico pálido comenzó a reírse.

—¡Cállate, Sai! —dijo apuntando a su rostro.

—Ya vámonos, no hagas esto más problemático —dijo Shikamaru mientras ya se iba directo a la tienda.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Sai trató de calmarse, pero seguía sonriendo.

—Deja de molestar —susurró para que Shikamaru no lo callara.

—Claro —dijo de la manera más falsa.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, pero no hizo caso a lo que él dijo.

Se fueron caminando a la tienda.

* * *

—Nuevamente dime por qué te estoy acompañando —dijo Shikamaru.

Ya se encontraban los tres hombres frente a una gran tienda con el nombre "Mi oso cariñoso".

En sus ventanas habían grandes cortinas color rojo y solamente un letrero en la puerta que decía: "Se prohíbe la entrada a menores de edad".

—Ustedes eran los únicos que estaba desocupados —respondió sin titubeos—. Quería compañía porque me da vergüenza.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Naruto lo miró fijamente.

—¿O acaso te da pena? —Hacía su sonrisa zorruna. Las marcas de sus mejillas se resaltaban más con esa sonrisa en particular.

—Ya había dicho que no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa—dijo serio.

—Sigue engañándote —respondió Naruto. Por fin era su turno de vengarse.

—Vamos, entremos —dijo Sai abriendo la puerta—. Quiero comprar un anillo para usarlo con mi novia.

Shikamaru y Naruto compartieron la mirada. Los hombres estaban confundidos, pero ellos nunca lo aceptarían.

—Además necesito ser acompañado por alguien que no sea un completo pervertido —dijo Naruto.

—Buena decisión —respondió.

Los hombres entraron después de Sai. Pasaron por un pasillo de un color rosa que molestaba a la vista y un olor a dulce los acompañó.

—¡Sai! —Escucharon Shikamaru y Naruto antes de salir del pasillo— ¿Cómo estás?

De nuevo compartieron una mirada y arquearon una ceja. Definitivamente Sai era el pervertido mayor.

—¡Uzumaki-sama! —exclamó una señora—. ¡Salga del pasillo, no sienta pena!

 _Maldito, Sai._

Los dos hombres se dejaron ver. Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba al suelo, maldiciendo en sus pensamientos. Mientras que Shikamaru miraba confundido a la señora.

—¡Uzumaki-sama! —Hizo una reverencia— ¡Es un placer!

Nara golpeó con su codo al Jinchūriki y pudo regresar al mundo real. Ahora Naruto miraba a una vieja de baja estatura, bastante maquillada y con un kimono color amarillo con un estampado de osos nada realistas. Esa vestimenta la hacía resaltar entre los colores rojos y rosas de la tienda.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo de inmediato seguido de una ligera reverencia—. Buenas tardes.

—Nara-sama —la señora se dirigió al otro hombre con otra reverencia, esta vez, más ligera.

Shikamaru asintió e imitó su gesto.

—Buenas tardes —dijo él.

La introducción al lugar había ido mejor de lo que Naruto se había imaginado. No había otro aldeano en la tienda, más que ellos.

—¿Qué desean comprar?

—Pues… —dijo Naruto observando a su alrededor. No comprendía para qué servían aquellos objetos, ni siquiera entendía que eran.

A su derecha habían trajes negros que cubrían todo menos en las zonas donde estarían las partes privadas, látigos, cuerdas, cadenas falsas, esposas y muñecas inflables con labios extremadamente grandes y gruesas.

En el otro lado, había una estantería con cilindros conectados a unos aparatos, unos círculos o anillos y otros objetos con figuras muy deformes. Lo único que podía deducir su uso a la perfección eran los moldes de penes que estaban en una vitrina.

Finalmente, enfrente de él había un estante lleno de lubricantes, perfumes, paletas, y otros dulces. Además se encontraba una caja registradora decorada con peluche rojo encima de una vitrina con un letrero que decía: "Se cariñoso como un oso".

 _¿En qué me he metido?_

—¿Quiere comprarle algo especial a Haruno-sama?

Fue un error haberse quedado mirando con detenimiento los objetos, pero desconocía todo acerca de la tienda de adultos y era inevitable no pensar para qué era la cuerda que consistía solo de bolas grandes. Quería evitar una pregunta como esa por el hecho de que no sabía un carajo. Lo bueno que él solo quería una cosa simple y sencilla.

—Solo vine por unos condones —dijo rascándose la nuca.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Shikamaru posando su mano sobre sus ojos. Suspiró enfadado.

—Yo si vengo a comprar otras cosas —dijo Sai.

La señora se sintió incómoda por la situación, por lo que decidió ignorar lo sucedido.

—Venga, Uzumaki-sama —Hizo un seña con la mano para que la siguiera.

—Oh y puede llamarme Naruto —dijo apenado por tanta formalidad.

—Bien, llámame Hayami —Sonrió.

Naruto siguió a la señora.

—¿No te vas a ir? —le preguntó Sai a Shikamaru.

El hombre colocó una mano sobre su barbilla. Recordó que su querida pareja tenía curiosidad de hacer otras prácticas.

—Le compraré un regalo a mi novia —respondió.

Sai quería burlarse, pero a diferencia de Naruto, él no reaccionaría de manera graciosa. Simplemente se dedicó a sonreír.

* * *

La señora llevó a Naruto hasta el mostrador. Ya cerca pudo ver lo que había dentro de la vitrina sobre la que estaba la caja registradora.

Paquetes de condones, justo lo que necesitaba, pero eran demasiados. Cada uno con frases distintas como: "sabor fresa", "para que sientas más"... ¿Qué era eso? El ninja solo necesitaba unos condones. Los condones son condones. ¿Por qué tanta complicación?

—¿Cuál desea?

Naruto se quedó callado e hizo una mueca que fue malinterpretada por la vieja.

—¿No te gusta nada de aquí? —Abrió los ojos de más. Se acercó más a su rostro mirándolo de forma muy seria—. ¿Acaso busca algo más interesante?

—No, no es eso, dattebayo— dijo apresurado. Volteó a donde estaban sus compañeros. Ellos miraban unos anillos. Shikamaru estaba incomodo, mientras que el otro estaba más que alegre. Sai le hacía señas a su compañero, al parecer sobre cómo usarlo, eso perturbaba a Naruto.

—Es que no se nada —susurró el hombre de ojos azules.

La mujer aún más sorprendida puso sus manos sobre su boca.

—No te avergüences —dijo en voz baja—. Han llegado otras personas mucho mayores que tu sin saber.

Eso calmó un poco a Naruto, solo estaba el detalle de Sai. El maldito podría estar esperando el momento perfecto para humillarlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué podría recomendarme? —dijo en voz baja.

La mujer sonrió. Se agachó y de la vitrina sacó dos paquetes cuadrado, uno de color rojo y el otro morado.

—Tengo estos, son los mejores —dijo la señora—. Ambos son muy resistentes y te hacen sentir muy sensible para tener una experiencia parecida a cuando no utilizas condón.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —Arqueó la ceja.

—Su sabor —susurró.

Naruto miró fijamente los paquetes. Trató de pensar si a Sakura le agradaría el sabor que podrían contener, a fin de cuentas ella sería quien podría probarlo, ¿o podía tener otros usos?

—El rojo es de cereza y el morado es de uva.

—¿Le gustaría a una mujer?

—Depende, cada quien tiene sus gustos —dijo Hayami—. Pero si le preocupa su sabor, sí sabe bien. Es parecido al natural.

El ninja no sabía cómo contestar. Él estaba hablando con una mujer que posiblemente tenía unos setenta años.

—¿Cómo hacen para que tenga un sabor? —dijo fingiendo no haber escuchado el comentario de la vieja.

—Es un lubricante, no le hará daño a su pareja ni a usted… Lo dijo por existencia —Guiñó el ojo.

El pobre quería estar en cualquier otro lugar, es más quería que Sai o Shikamaru llegaran a ofenderlo o hacer cualquier tontería para evitar la incomodidad.

—Es una broma —dijo entre risas—. ¡Relájese!

Naruto sonrió de lado para no ser descortés. Se veía forzado.

—Bueno, ¿qué tamaño quiere de condón?

Mierda, ¿cómo contestaría? No es como si se hubiera medido su miembro. Nunca le importó.

—Yo…

Una risa muy escandalosa se escuchó. Naruto volteó atrás muy enfadado. Cerca de unas esposas con peluche estaba Sai disfrutando su vergüenza, mientras que Shikamaru tenía una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Cállate, 'ttebayo!

La señora también lo acompañó en aquella risa tan contagiosa. Naruto sintió que sus orejas ardían.

—¡Has estado muy enfadoso!

Shikamaru se acercó a él, con una expresión neutra.

—Tranquilo, hace poco descubrí cuál era el tamaño que tenía que comprar —dijo Shikamaru, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió agradecido.

—¡Y apuesto a que tú también la pasaste mal! —dijo Shikamaru a Sai.

Las risas cesaron.

—Debo admitir que un poco —contestó Sai.

—¡Ja! —dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

—Déjalo así, Naruto —dijo Shikamaru.

—Está bien —El hombre se cruzó de brazos.

Hayami caminó hasta Naruto e hizo una gran reverencia.

—Lamento haberme reído, Uzumaki-sama —dijo la vieja ignorando el hecho de que habían acordado no ser formales al dirigirse el uno al otro—. Le regalaré condones por haberme portado de esa forma.

Naruto quería negarse, pero no lo hizo porque ya estaba la mujer dándole una caja, de la vitrina, color rojo con un estampado de un oso grande. El ninja no iba a desaprovechar ese regalo después de haber sido humillado constantemente en ese día.

Él los tomó y le agradeció.

—Espero que no haya problemas después y vuelva a esta tienda, Uzumaki-sama.

—Descuide, lamento que se haya hecho un escándalo gracias a este —dijo apuntando con furia.

Sai ya estaba tranquilo, solo estaba agarrado unos objetos para jugar con su novia después.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—De verdad lo lamento —dijo ella—. Así que a la próxima venga con Haruno-sama para regalarles un juguete que ambos quieran.

—Es demasiado —dijo apenado—. Todo está bien.

—No, realmente insisto.

Hayami se resistió a hacer un cometario que revelara un detalle importante y para evitar que se incomodara más.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Naruto de verdad contento. A la próxima solamente serían él y su novia.


	15. Una práctica más especializada

¡Hola, personitas! Espero que se la estén pasando muy bien y que se sientan mucho mejor leyendo este capítulo. ;D

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo #15: Una práctica más especializada

Las dos amigas inseparables, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, se encontraban en un restaurante cualquiera. Se divertían hablando de porquerías privadas mientras esperaban su platillo.

—Llévalo a la librería —dijo Ino divertida.

Sakura la miró fijamente.

—No digas eso, Ino-cerda —susurró Sakura—. Por lo menos no en voz alta.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír.

—Su comida —Un muchacho interrumpió colocando dos platos enfrente de cada quien.

—Muchas gracias —dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

El mesero sonrió de manera amable y se retiró.

—Asegúrate de tener el…

—Sí, lo tengo —dijo Sakura antes de que su amiga hablara de más.

—Perfecto —Tomó sus palillos y se dispuso a comer.

—¡Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto alegre.

Ino asustada abrió sus ojos de más.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo Sakura confundida.

"Mierda", sería lo que Ino hubiera dicho. No esperaba a que él llegara tan rápido. Sai le había asegurado que lo distraería molestándolo hasta morir. ¿Acaso no era sencillo hacerlo? Naruto se enfadaba fácilmente.

—Me desocupé algo temprano —Sonrió algo tímido.

Para Sakura Haruno no era normal esa expresión en él. Tampoco que tuviera sus manos atrás, como si estuviera ocultando algo en ellas.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo Sai—. Hola, hermosa.

Ino le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —dijo Naruto a su novia, ignorando por completo a Ino y Sai.

—Estoy comiendo, ya que termine de comer con Ino voy contigo —Sonrió Sakura.

—No, Ino vendrá conmigo —dijo Sai.

La muchacha rubia lo miró con detenimiento. Obviamente planeaba algo además de lo que habían acordado para Naruto y Sakura.

 _Maldito seas, Sai._

—¿Y la cuenta? —Arqueó una ceja la mujer—. Además no he comido.

—Naruto se quedará a comer —dijo Sai—. ¡Vámonos!

Sai la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarla hasta otro sitio antes de que Ino pudiera quejarse.

—¿Qué se traen ellos? —Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—No lo sé —dijo mirando a la pareja a lo lejos. Sai seguía muy a prisa, mientras que Ino se veía bastante enojada. Se escuchaban sus gritos de histeria—, ¿pero quieres quedarte a comer?

—Sí —dijo un poco nervioso.

Se sentó y se agachó un poco. Se escuchó un leve golpe al suelo. Debajo de la silla dejó algo que tenía oculto desde que llegó al restaurante.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo riéndose.

—Naruto, sé que traes algo ahí.

Las mejillas de Naruto se pusieron rojos. Agachó la mirada. Se rindió ante su novia… Casi.

—Es una caja —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh —dijo dando una mordida a su comida—. ¿Qué tiene adentro?

—Cuando lleguemos a mi departamento te enseño lo que hay adentro —Naruto guiñó un ojo, aunque no era como su típico guiño seductor. Dudó un poco si hacerlo o no porque su querida Sakura siempre buscaba una manera de descubrirlo.

—¿Por qué no aquí? —insistió Sakura.

—Es que me da vergüenza en público.

Sakura Haruno podía esperar. Resistiría las ganas para ver tan si quiera cómo era la caja misteriosa.

—Bueno, no te preocupes.

* * *

Después de unos minutos y haberse dividido la cuenta de la comida, Naruto hizo que Sakura se tapara sus ojos solo para ocultar la caja en su espalda.

Aquello solamente causó que Sakura tuviera más curiosidad y quisiera plantearse teorías sobre lo que era, pero si lo hacía se iba a enterar muy rápido.

La mujer ya quería llegar al departamento de Naruto.

—Dime —dijo Sakura lanzándole una mirada de "inocencia". Pocas veces la aplicaba cuando su novio no quería hacer o decir lo que sea, pero estaba vez era necesario.

—Ya que lleguemos —dijo Naruto sin voltear directamente a sus ojos. Esta vez no iba a caer en sus encantos—. Tranquila.

—¿Es algo muy importante?

—Sí, bastante, 'ttebayo.

—¡Entonces hay que apresurarnos! —dijo Sakura—. ¡Por favor!

El hombre también quería apresurarse porque estaba muy emocionado, pero tenía que disimular.

—Hay que esperar un poco más —dijo Naruto.

Ella se quedó callada y lo miró fijamente. Naruto Uzumaki no resistió en mirarla. Por fin cayó en la trampa.

—La única pista que puedo decirte es que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Sakura abrió los ojos de más. En esa caja había condones. Ya todo tenía sentido.

—Llévame de una vez —dijo Sakura—. Como una damisela.

La vergüenza desapareció. Naruto comenzó a reírse porque ella había descubierto su grandioso plan, que realmente no fue pensada bien del todo. Ya no había caso en fingir. Su preciosa novia era bastante inteligente.

—Toma —dijo Naruto dándole la caja—. Te llevaré entre mis brazos.

Sakura sintió cosquillas una vez que Naruto la tomó en sus brazos. Se sentía como una niña de nuevo, imaginándose cómo el amor de su vida la sujetaría como a una princesa. Sus brazos eran fuertes, pero delicados.

—Me encantas Naruto —dijo entre risas.

—Tú también, querida Sakura-chan —dijo sonriendo.

Naruto corrió hasta el departamento. Llegaron muy rápido en el que la mujer se empeñó en mirar a su pareja, admirando quién era él. Ante sus ojos, sus defectos eran insignificantes y sus encantos eran lo que siempre la alegraba. Era perfecto para ella.

—Te dejaré aquí para poder abrir la puerta.

El hombre la dejó con cuidado y buscó sus llaves.

Sakura finalmente prestó atención a la caja, de nuevo con la misma curiosidad que sentía en el restaurante. Notó un gran estampado color rosa. Un gran oso. ¿Cómo lo había ignorado? ¡Era el oso cariñoso!

El rubio había ido a la tienda de adultos más famosa, "Mi oso cariñoso". Al igual que ella, junto a Ino Yamanaka… Así como Sai había ido con Naruto a la tienda.

—Entremos —dijo Naruto emocionado.

Haruno entrecerró los ojos. Ino y Sai se habían puesto de acuerdo para que fueran a la tienda. Debió haberlo previsto porque Naruto dejó una nota en el departamento de sus padres, donde decía que no podría ir a desayunar con ella porque saldría. Una nota normal, a excepción de que escribió que saldría con Sai y "algún otro que se encontrara". Sospechoso. Una nota que se veía improvisada, debido a que no sabía a qué otra persona invitaría.

Tal vez Sai planeó llevarlo, sin embargo no tenía tanto sentido. Sai era molesto, pero nunca obligaría a llevarlo a una tienda de adultos. Al menos que Ino hubiera insistido en ello, después de todo, ella quería que Naruto y Sakura tuvieran algo más que un abrazo.

—Naruto, ¿fuiste a la tienda "Mi oso cariñoso"?

—Sí —dijo Naruto sorprendido—, ¿has ido ahí?

—Sí, de hecho —dijo Sakura sacando de una bolsa un paquete de condón— fui con Ino para que me acompañara hace una semana.

—Apenas fui el día de hoy —dijo Naruto sonriente—. ¡Me sorprende que te hayas preparado antes que yo!

También le sorprendía que ella se hubiera preparado antes que Naruto, pero aquello no era lo importante en el momento.

—¿De casualidad no te obligó Sai a ir?

—No, no —dijo Naruto espantado—. Desgraciadamente tuve que invitarlo porque es la persona más pervertida que conozco, lo que significa que él es un experto. Aunque para disimular tuve que invitar a Shikamaru. Pobre, me siento un poco mal por obligarlo.

Sakura siguió pensando en cómo es que la pareja pervertida se había puesto de acuerdo. Naruto había invitado a Sai, por lo que eso significaba que Ino se enteró antes de que fueran al restaurante... ¿Pero cuál era el punto de todo lo que pasaba? ¿Cuál era el punto de esperar a que Sakura quisiera comprar un condón? ¿Para qué Ino se aseguraba de que tuviera el condón que compró?

¿O acaso solo estaba realizando una conspiración que ni siquiera tenía sentido?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No es nada —dijo Sakura despejando sus pensamientos—. Mejor vamos a lo que vamos.

—Con gusto —Sonrió.

* * *

El dúo pervertido estaba en el cuarto secreto bajo la biblioteca. Había poca luz y lo que Ino Yamanaka había agregado al lugar era un cómodo sofá que se desplegaba para ser una cama.

—Gracias a que Naruto decidió ir a comprar condones, quise que él llegara justo antes de que tú llevaras a Sakura a la librería —dijo Sai—. No quería llevar a Naruto a la librería para que se divirtiera.

Ino tenía su boca abierta. Por un lado estaba enfadada porque su plan fue arruinado. Esperó a que Sakura comprara condones y de forma muy directa insistía en que tuviera sexo con Naruto en la biblioteca. Además aprovechó que Naruto iba a comprar condones para ir con Sakura a la biblioteca para "hablar de chismes", pero no sin antes preguntarle a Sai si podía llevar a Naruto a la biblioteca, ya que, convenientemente el mismo Naruto lo había invitado a la tienda de adultos.

—Iba a ser de gran ayuda que llevaras a Naruto, en vez de que yo lo hiciera, como tenía planeado —dijo Ino—. Pero esto es mucho mejor.

Sai sonrió.

—No debiste empeñarte en cumplir esa fantasía tuya en otros —Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Me daba pena decirte que quería —dijo Ino jugando con su cabello.

—Bueno, querida —dijo Sai acercándose a su rostro—. Hay que aprovechar.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino, la extendió en la mesa, realizó una señal en su mano y de ese pergamino apareció una bolsa color rosa. Contenía juguetes sexuales.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior.


	16. Epílogo

¡Hola!, lamento la tardanza. He estado bastante ocupada con la universidad (me sorprende decirlo, porque antes decía que no actualizaba porque estaba ocupada en la primaria, jajaja) y ahora por fin, les presento el último capítulo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 16: Epílogo

—Y así es como se pone un condón —dijo alegremente Ino Yamanaka.

Los niños de la Academia la miraban fijamente y algunos susurraban a sus vecinos.

—¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Nadie levantó la mano.

—Vamos, es obvio que tienen preguntas —dijo Ino—. Nunca les han hablado de esto.

—¿Podría ponerse el condón con la boca?

Una voz masculina se escuchó al fondo del salón. Los demás comenzaron a reír. Seguramente lo había dicho el típico bromista del salón; uno con mucha valentía porque ni siquiera Naruto de pequeño hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Ino Yamanaka comenzó a reírse.

Todos la miraron sorprendida, inclusive el profesor a cargo de los niños.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo levantando el pepino con el condón puesto—. Es lo mismo que con las manos, pero solo utilizan sus labios y la lengua. Nunca usen los dientes.

Al unísono se escuchó un "¡Oh!" por parte de los alumnos e inclusive el maestro.

Una niña levantó la mano.

—¿Si? —dijo Ino.

—¿Por qué no los utilizaríamos?

—Porque...

Tocaron la puerta y los niños se quejaron. Ya sabían que su instructora tendría que irse.

—Disculpe, profesor —dijo Sakura Haruno—. Ino Yamanaka tiene que retirarse.

—Descuide, Haruno-sama —Hizo una reverencia.

Sakura devolvió el gesto.

—¡Nos vemos dentro de dos días! —dijo Ino despidiéndose con una mano alzada— ¡Y háganle caso a su maestro!

Los niños gritaban varias despedidas y otros decían que no se le olvidara contar el gran misterio de los dientes rozando el miembro viril.

Una vez en el pasillo, Sakura suspiró cansada.

—Tienes suerte de estar con los alumnos de grado menor —dijo Sakura—. Es más complicado con los chicos pubertos.

—¿No debería ser más fácil con los que posiblemente van a convertirse en genins?

—Son más callados, pero les da demasiada vergüenza preguntar —dijo la mujer—. Inclusive los chistositos del salón no hacen bromas.

—Si quieres, podemos cambiar de salones —dijo Ino.

—Estaría bien un equilibrio —sugirió Sakura—, cada quien con unos salones de grado mayor y grado menor.

—Bien —Sonrió la rubia.

Caminaron fuera de la Academia y platicaron de las preguntas de algunos alumnos con bastante imaginación. Les sorprendía la poco que conocían acerca del sexo, pero no los culpaban. Ellas seguían aprendiendo.

—Mamá, ¿qué es esa tienda? —escucharon a un niño apuntando al oso que estaba pintado en una puerta de madera.

—No digas eso en voz alta —dijo la señora avergonzada—. Vámonos a casa.

Ino arqueó una ceja. Había pasado un año desde que Sakura y ella, junto con la ayuda de los ninjas médicos y Tsunade, estuvieron dando clases en la Academia y aún había adultos que se sobresaltaban ante una simple pregunta. Por alguna razón Tsunade daba clases a los adultos, era bastante complicado que se acostumbraran, después de todo, ellos crecieron con otras ideologías.

—¡No te preocupes! —exclamó Ino.

Sakura la miró un poco enfadada. Su amiga estaba haciendo escándalo y los aldeanos que pasaban miraban a la señora de forma extraña. Ella sí entendía que no todos querían que se enteraran de sus asuntos.

—Habla en voz baja —dijo Haruno dándole un golpe ligero en el hombro.

—Lo siento —respondió su amiga—. A veces lo olvido.

Corrió hacia la señora antes de que se fuera y le susurró: "No tenga miedo de hablar de estos temas a su hijo". Ante esto, la mujer sonrió apenada y se retiró con su hijo.

—No le dio una respuesta a su hijo, pero al menos no se enfadó con él —dijo Ino.

—Sí —Sonrió Sakura—, es un progreso.

* * *

Sakura Haruno ya estaba cerca de su casa y podía saberlo gracias al cumulo de plantas y flores coloridas. Era lo que más sobresalía a pesar de los enormes árboles del bosque.

Cuando llegó a su casa sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Parecía revivir el primer día en que Naruto se iba a vivir con ella, pero solamente era la emoción de poder ver a su persona favorita.

—¡Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá. Tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y rojos.

—Naruto, sigue durmiendo —dijo ella riéndose. El hombre no había dormido lo suficiente porque se la paso leyendo. Sí, leyendo. Pero había una explicación lógica para ese acontecimiento y era que su novia le había recomendado una novela de humor y pronto se convirtió en una lectura de novelas de acción. Piratas, alienígenas, astronautas, fantasmas, todo aquello que no se veía en el mundo ninja.

—Cuéntame cómo te fue —Se acomodó en el sofá para que su pareja se sentara a su lado.

—Sigue siendo complicado, los niños se quedan callados. Hasta quienes hacen bromas.

— Que extraño —dijo Naruto—. ¿Acaso no hay?

—Los hay, solo que no tienen el valor de hablar —Suspiró Sakura.

—Supongo que solo necesitan acostumbrarse. Hay que darles tiempo.

—Sí, eso falta, pero no lo harán si no cooperan —Colocó la mano sobre su barbilla—. Tal vez necesite cambiar de estrategia.

Ella trataba de pensar como su versión de niña, pero era imposible. Lo único que ocupaba su mente eran los muchachos, especialmente Sasuke Uchiha. Además, nunca se preocupaba por la manera en que enseñaban, ya que se le facilitaba el aprendizaje. Tenía que pensar como alguien distinto...

—Naruto, ¿qué hacías para concentrarte en clase?

El hombre comenzó a reírse y la mujer fue contagiada por eso.

—Tienes bastante expectativa de mi pequeño yo.

—En eso tienes razón —Sacó su lengua.

—Te diría que no te burlaras de mí, pero es verdad —Sonrió ampliamente.

Tenía razón, pero cada quien es bueno en algo. Naruto simplemente no pertenecía a un aula para escuchar y escribir, sino afuera para actuar.

—Bien, mejor hay que concentrarnos en otro asunto —dijo Sakura—. ¿Qué tal si…?

—¿Me podrías enseñar a cocinar? —dijo tocándose la pansa. Había sentido gruñidos desde hacía un buen rato.

Eso tomó desprevenida a la muchacha. Sin embargo, no dejaría algún rastro de sorpresa, sino que le daría un giro inesperado al asunto. Daría a entender lo que quería decir antes de ser interrumpida.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sakura—, pero primero necesito que aprendas algo más que preparar ramen. No me gustaría que te alimentes solo de eso.

Posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Naruto.

—No vayas a morir de hambre.

El hombre sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda. Sabía lo que su pervertida novia estaba pensando. Aquello era un juego de palabras con doble sentido.

—Créeme que no, Sakura-chan.

* * *

Lamento si encontraron algún error en este escrito, pero es que estaba muy emocionada por publicarlo de una vez.

Nos vemos, espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic.

¡Los quiero!

* * *

Fecha de inicio: 18 de septiembre de 2015.

Fecha en que terminó de escribirse: 17 de febrero de 2017.

Hecho por: o-Gale-o.


End file.
